La Banca
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Gwen sufre problemas familiares. Duncan y sus amigos se mudan al vecindario. ¿Que tiene que ver una banca? Duncan/Gwen. R T Por Abuso y quiza contenidos sexuales.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui estoy escribiendo una historia Duncan/Gwen X) Amo esa pareja... Es un universo alterno, es decir que nunca se conocieron ni fueron a un reality Show. hay contenido sexual y abuso. Porfavor Reviews :)

Me sente a comer, al frente de mi madre y a un lado de mi hermano, teniendo entonces a mi otro lado a mi padrastro. No era exactamente la persona mas agradable del mundo, o quiza era el hecho que no aceptaba que alguien habia ocupado el puesto de mi desaparecido padre. Sobre todo alguien tan... desagradable. Mi madre siempre tenia ese pequeño habito de escoger parejas con problemas mentales, o muy infantiles. Perdonen, se me ha olvidado presentarme.

Soy Gwen. Asi nada mas. Pueden verme como la chica solitaria, gotica, callada, etc. Pero a veces me causa un problema oir esos terminos, es como... Un total cliche no creen? Me gusta dibujar, pintar, todo lo que tenga que ver con arte! Pero volviendo a la cena. Podia notar como mi hermano se ponia en alguna discucion con John, nuestro padrastro. Era como si cada vez que los poniamos en frente unos rayitos salian de sus frentes y chocaban, quiza deberia dejar de ver tanto Anime...

**-Gwen, pareces perdida de la conversacion. Y.. Eh.. Cuando vas a salir con tus amigos?.- **Sabia que no me hablaba para averiguar algo sino para desviar la conversacion de John y mi hermanito, que casi siempre terminaba enfureciendo a mi infantil padrastro. Hice un gesto con mis hombros y alli le di a entender todo. **-Bah Alice, se te hubiese hecho mas facil tener una hija normal, ¿no crees?.- **lo decia en broma, uno se acordaba. Preferia no verle porque el siempre comia sin camisa y como un niño comia cuando tenia un millon de dulces en frente. No me lo tome en serio pero mi hermano si.

Antes de que dijese un comentario le sonrei, creo que lo calmo un poco.

**.-Es decir.. No tienes nisiquiera un amigo con quien salir, nisiquiera ese chico, ¿como se llamaba?.. Trent? Ah si, ese era su nombre. Que payaso, no Alice?.- **Mi madre solo rio nerviosamente. A veces la odiaba por hacernos soportar eso. Y ese comentario si me hirio, veran, Trent era mi novio, un chico con los ojos mas asombrosos del mundo, tocaba la guitarra, y era simplemente... perfecto. Pero me engaño.** .-Deja esos comentarios!- **Le grito mi hermano. Mi padrastro no lo tomo de buena manera **.-Y a ti que? Eh? Vete con tu "bandita de musica" Si lo unico que tocan es BASURA!- **Mi padrastro subio la voz y se paro, creo que habia una copa de vino al lado de su plato de pasta. Como no tenia camisa y solo usaba interiores, parecia un cavernicola.** -La unica basura en esta casa eres TU!- **grite yo. No se de donde salio ese grito.

**-John calmate, no quiso decir eso.- **Los susurros de mi mama no hicieron ni eco en el ambiente.

Sabia lo que venia ahora, para demostrar su ira, haria ruidos con todas las cosas del comedor. Tomo su plato, y su vaso, y se encamino hacia la cocina (Que estaba cercana) haciendo susurros_ "Solo una estupida comida_". Lanzo todo al lavaplato. Abrio la nevera, tiro la puerta de la cocina, empujo a mi hermano _"Siempre tiene que haber un caos a la hora de comer por tu engendros" _y "_Ni quiero saber como fue el padre que tuvo estos.. Fenomenos!"_

Me pare para llevar mi plato a labar, la conversacion era simplemente muy pesada. El cavernicola me tomo del brazo **-A donde crees que vas! -**

-**A labar...-** Dije, tratando de no sonar ruda, pero no sirvio mucho, mi mirada era penetrante, aun cuando siempre queria ser indiferente. Smack. John me habia golpeado y habia caido al suelo, me senti miserable. Mi madre corrio hacia mi y como en otros dias, corri a mi habitacion encerrandome de golpe. John dava golpes a la puerta. Hice entonces lo que hacia cuando la noche se tornaba asi. Tome un bolso (Que ya estaba preparado) y sali por la ventana.

Ni me habia visto al espejo, por suerte tenia uno en el bolso. Camine por la avenida, ya iba a encontrar un lugar. Pero mientras tanto, podria hablar con ustedes no de mi miserable vida sino de cosas mas interesantes, o no tan aburridas. A quien engaño, no se que decirles que no tenga que ver con mis problemas, disculpen.

Me sentia vacia, perdida. Muchas veces, cuando esto sucedia, llamaba a Trent por telefono y solia cantarme para calmarme, aun cuando no le contaba el problema en fondo. A veces, Leshawna me dejaba ir a su casa, pero me sentia incomoda cuando en su familia ella ya tenia sus propios problemas. Vi los arboles a mi alrededor, las mismas casas, casi podia oir hasta los mismo grillos en el area, las mismas estrellas, la misma luna. Las mismas miradas de las ancianos por la ventana como si viesen un vampiro, un freak, o cualquiera de esas cosas, y al dar una curva podia encontrar mi lugar favorito. Primero, estaba la casa abandonada que debia tener unos.. quiza 50 años de antiguedad. Ya la habia revisado por dentro un millon de veces cuando me decian los rumores de que alli habitaban los fantasmas. Me decepcione al nover ningun espectro, pero con las telarañas y el polvo, podia ser perfecta para una fiesta de Halloween. No que me gustasen mucho las fiestas.

Entonces me pregunte que seria tener algun otro "Freak" en el pueblo, alguien que comprase ropa en Hot Topic y con quien pudiese ver peliculas de terror intensas sin que fuese catalogada como la "Niña rara", aunque aun asi, el titulo llego a gustarme. Al frente de la casa abandonada siempre estaba mi otra cosa favorita. Era un banco comun y corriente, de color negro, en donde me podia sentar y dormir, como nadie en ese pueblo se atrevia a acercarse a la casa abandonada. Era perfecto. Al no haber muebles adentro de la casa me parecia incomodo, y por alguna razon, el banco siempre me inspiraba.

Pero no hoy.

Apenas me acerque a la curva note que algo no estaba bien, habia un camion de mundanza. ¿Quien se muda a esta hora de la noche?. Me escondi detras de un arbol para que nadie se diese cuenta.. Igual no se en que les seria problematico mi presencia. De cualquiera forma vi un auto ir detras del camion y 4 chicos bajandose de el. Sin padres, sin control, no parecian mayores que yo. Que por cierto tengo 16 años. El primer chico se veia como todo un Nerd, ojos azules, cabello castaño y sonrisa tonta, sin embargo parecia un buen chico. El segundo, que se encontraba al lado, parecia verse tambien Nerd pero distinto, era moreno, con rasgos sarcasticos.. No como los mios que los forzaba, si no mas inscritos en su piel. **.-Hey Noah, no te da terror esa casa?-** Pregunto el primer chico Nerd al que asumi Noah. Niño nerd 2. Este solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

Despues de bajo un chico rubio con un sombrero de vaquero, saltando por toda la calle.** .-Wow! Aqui podemos hacer tremenda fiesta!- **grito, no se porque su voz se me torno molesta, se veia como el tipico chico fiestero, quiza era porque me recordaba mi falta de vida social. Ah, ahora se movio otro chico, y lo primero que vi fue.. ¿Cabello verde? Solo le podia ver la espalda, trate de acercarme un poco mas pero pise una rama, El chico "Punk" se volteo, pero no pudo verme tras la oscuridad, una cosa buena de usar siempre ropa negra. Pude ver su rostro, era atractivo, y todo dava hacia la actitud de chico criminal, pero sus ojos decian otra cosa. Eran azules, no verdes como los de Trent, eran azules y profundos, no parecian ir con el rostro. Pero era perfecto.

Tras lo que parecio 1 hora espere a que se metiesen en la casa embrujada. MI casa embrujada. Y como estaba muerta del sueño hice algo en lo que no pense nada.

Me acoste en el banco frente a la casa.

**- Duncan POV-**

Asi que, por primera vez en mi vida me despierto temprano. Quiza es el hecho de estar en esta gran gigantesca casa. Mire por todos lados y pense en hacerme un cafe, lo que me asqueo por un segundo, no habia visto ni UNA chica linda por el vecindario, puras ancianas y viejos mirandonos como si fueramos todos unos anarquistas. Aunque quiza lo seamos. Me rei en alto, mi compañero Geoff roncaba como no tienen idea.

De cualquier forma, si termine haciendome un cafe. Vi mi celular, ni una llamada o mensaje nuevo, no se ni porque me importaba. Mire por la ventana y crei que mis ojos me engañaban. En ese banco raro frente a la casa, veia un edredon negro y morado. Y lo que parecia una figura humana alli. Bueno, yo soy un chico muy curioso, sobre todo cuando se trata de esos colores. Todos en la casa estaban durmiendo, excepto quiza Noah. Ah, alli estaba, en el sofa

**.-Notaste..?-**

**-La chica durmiendo en el banco frente a esta casa, Hm, como no, es dificil de no ver- **Termino mi frase en su voz de sabelotodo. **.-¿Que quieres que haga con eso?- **Al parecer Noah no era entusiasta ni con las cosas fuera de lo comun. El Nerd dio un sorbo de su cafe y me sonrio. Dio la sonrisa de "Se algo que tu no" o la sonrisa picara con la que su madre solia decir "Esa es la indicada". De cualquiera de las dos formas, me asustaba. No es como si lo fuese a decir en alto.

Sali de la casa y me acerque a la figura femenina en edredon morado y negro. Al acercarme mucho note las siguientes cosas. Tenia los labios pintados de negros, una pequeña nariz y cabello negro con unas mechas azules-verdosas, era... Bonita. Para no usar otros terminos. Su piel era tan clara que tenia ganas de tocarla a ver si era suave o si se lastimaba facilmente, una parte de su mejilla estaba un poco roja. Subi una ceja. Tenia puesto unos audifonos y vi que llevaba su Ipod puesto, parecia comoda. Vi la cancion que escuchaba, "We're all to blame" de Sum 41. Me agrado. Retiro lo dicho, si hay chicas lindas. Me insulte unas cuantas veces pensando en robarle un beso mientras dormia, no era tan depravado, la verdad si. Pero algo en ella era tan inocente que nisiquiera me sentia digno de tocarla.

Pero soy Duncan, soy el chico malo, asi que le quite los audifonos y susurre con mi voz siniestra en su oido.

**"¿Que tenemos aqui?"** La chica se levanto rapidamente y me miro a los ojos. Una palabra: Wow


	2. Chapter 2

Aun si no recibi muchos reviews gracias :) No estoy segura de como llevare la trama de la historia pero da igual! Me encanta dar las reflexiones de Gwen en su punto de vista. Aqui respondo sus reviews.

**XxLookInTheShadowsxX **: Gracias :D Si, yo tampoco quiero ofender a las fans de courtney o de la pareja de CourtneyXDuncan... Es que sin ofender, pero se toman muy apecho esa pareja y a veces actuan.. como locas.

**NekoNight**: Muuchas gracias, si, me impresiona los pocos fics que hay de DuncanxGwen en español :( Siempre termino leyendo en ingles y aun asi hay DEMACIADOS de CxD.

Bueno, prosiguiendo con la historia

**"¿Que tenemos aqui?" **Esas palabras me despertaron al instante, y en unos segundos me encontre con familiares ojos azules. Me veian con curiosidad, como inspeccionandome, y es que yo aun no reaccionaba. Me habia dormido en la banca, que estupida al pensar que no me verian durmiendo, abri un poco mis labios y luego los volvi a cerrar**. -Eh.. Yo...- **Odiaba que mi voz sonase tan timida, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca de el, podia detallar mas su rostro. Era diferente, y con solo eso me sonroje. No podia mirarle a los ojos o me volveria un tomate!

**-¿Acostumbras dormir en las bancas ajenas?- **Pregunto con su voz pedante. Algo en ella me atraia mucho. Me recubri con mi edredon, seguro lucia horrible, no era como esas actrices que despertaban maquilladas y totalmente peinadas. Tenia miedo de que mi aliento apestase pero no iba a dejar que pensase que era muda.

**-Para tu informacion, esta banca es mia desde antes que ustedes se mudasen.- **Dije con tono sarcastico. Asi, una perfecta mascara para esconder a la chica "Sensible" y "Divertida" de aca dentro, quiza eso le alejaria. Hubo un silencio incomodo, como si el estuviese inspeccionando el sonido de mi voz al terminar una oracion, despues me regalo una sonrisa y senti vibrar algo en mi.

No, en serio, lo sentia.

**-Oye Solecito, creo que tu celular esta por sonar.-** Podia sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Ohh. No quiero ni preguntar como el Punk sabia eso. Pero tenia razon. Revise con pena mis mensajes y me sonroje al sentirme observada por mi nuevo vecino. Tenia llamadas perdidas de mi madre, mi hermano y Leshawna. Era normal, no se porque se estresaban tanto, y me causaba un poco de risa que me buscasen tanto cuando estaba a solo unas cuadras de la casa. Debia volver a casa. A donde estaba John. Vi uno de los mensajes que venia de mi madre y decia _"Tu padre lo siente, vuelve hija". _Oh, que rabia que lo llamase mi padre, me mordi el labio. .-Yo... tengo que volver a casa.- Aun si no quiero y prefiero estar contigo y tratar de compartir informacion personal. Le mire a los ojos por un segundo y me vio con una ceja alzada.

**-¿No estaran durmiendo? O buscando a su hija desaparecidad? Porque no te quedas a desayunar?.-** El dijo las palabras casi atolondrandose de su boca. Podia ser interesante, y no queria lidiar con mi hermano y mi madre esta mañana, tratare de mandarle un mensaje a mi hermano cuando este dentro. No se si los preocupe mas pero le sonrei a Duncan y como si fuese guia de Turistas entre a su casa con total confianza**. -Y.. Cual es tu nombre, Solecito?-**

**.-Primero, no me digas solecito. Soy Gwen, y preferiria no hablar del asunto de la banca.-** Estupido sonrojo, desaparece de mi rostro.

**.-No lo iba a hacer, sino no sera tan divertido resolver el misterio. Soy Duncan.- **Puso las llaves en la cocina y sonrei al oir su nombre, tipico nombre de delinquente o de bravucon del colegio. Entre una mesa vi millones de CD's y Peliculas. Entre ellas estaba mi favorita! _"Viernes 13" _y _"Aliens X" _**.-Wow! Tienes el DVD Original de Aliens X, con los comentarios detras, juro que en esa pelicura la sangre babosa se veia tan genial, adoro el armamento y los Soundtracks de suspenso!.- **No se que me inspiro a hablar tanto, generalmente soy timida.

**.-Lo se! La parte donde el Alien abduce a la modelo es totalmente Epica! Con la musica Techno por detras..- **No podia contener mi emocion y deje una risa tonta salir por mi boca. Controlate Gwen Agh! Este es un chico cualquiera, como Trent. Excepto que es Punk, le gustan las peliculas de terror y tiene ojos azules. **-No conocia una chica que le gustasen las peliculas de terror.- **Sonrio picaro, le devolvi la sonrisa.

Entonces entro en la habitacion uno de los Nerds que habia visto el dia anterior. Tomaba cafe y tenia los rasgos sarcasticos. Subio una ceja al vernos a ambos. **-Gwen, el es Noah, Noah ella es..-**

**-La chica que dormia en la banca frente a nuestra casa?- ** Me sonroje al ver que Duncan no era el unico que me habia visto.

-**Eh.. si.. disculpen por eso?- **Detesto sonar tan torpe. ¿Lo habia dicho ya?

**-No es mi banca.-** Dijo el, creo que me empezaria a agradar tarde o temprano. Despues de el, en solo interiores salio el otro Nerd, me sonroje un poco y Duncan empezo a reirse. **.-El gran.. modelo que tienes alli es Cody, y Geoff probablemente no despertara hasta el mediodia.- **Dijo Noah sonriendo. Cody se me quedo viendo por unos segundos y dio una sonrisa torpe, como las que yo dava cuando veia a Trent tocar la guitarra. Ugh, debo quitarme a Trent de la cabeza. Tras unos segundos de Cody mirandome y yo saludando, el chico avergonzado salio corriendo a lo que yo conocia como una de las habitaciones pequeñas del segundo piso.

Este lugar me agradaba, me sacaba los pensamientos de mi casa y por un momento sonrei. **.-Quieres un cafe, Gwen?- **Pregunto Noah y yo asenti, el chico se veia demaciado inteligente, y las miradas exclusivas que le dava a mi y a Duncan no me parecia normal.

**-¿Por donde vives?- **Me volvio a preguntar, como madre interrogando la cita de su hijo

**-A unas cuadras de aqui...-**

**.-Hmm, interesante.- **Sirvio mi cafe y me paso la azucar para ponerle las cucharadas. Puse dos cucharadas. Le dije en voz baja gracias y voltee hacia Duncan, parecia enfadado viendo su celular. Ahora que lo notaba, la casa no se veia tan distinta, parecia que le habian puesto algunos artefactos y muebles, pero era todo, me encantaba el hecho que seguia teniendo su esencia diabolica. Sin embargo, ahora que habia gente que vivia alli, no sentia tanto poder sobre ella, es decir, ahora sentia pena por ir a algunos lugares que podian tener cosas personales de alguno de los chicos. Me pregunte como seria, vivir sin padres, sin abuso o sin ese tipo de cargas. Pero ya no tenia idea de que hacer alli. Oh si! El baño!

-**Eh disculpen, voy al baño.-** Ya Duncan habia despejado su atencion del telefono y me vio. Noah tambien me observo y miro como iba directo al baño sin preguntar direcciones. _Demonios_, seguro preguntarian por eso luego.

Me mire en el espejo, no estaba tan mal, aunque me maldeci, porque la marca roja en mi mejilla por el golpe de mi padrastro seguia alli. Sentia ganas de llorar, quiza solo me habian invitado a esa casa por lastima. Quiza era un simple juguete de nuevo. _No..._

Movi esos pensamientos de mi cabeza... Duncan no se veia tan malo, aun con su actitud de delinquente. Podia ver en sus ojos que estaba segura con el. Y pensar todas estas cosas me hacian sentir como una niña tonta enfatizada con el nuevo objeto distinto de la ciudad. Era adictivo. Arregle mis cabellos despeinados y di un suspiro, sin poder cubrir con nada la marca.

Sali del baño y mi vista se fijo en Duncan. ¿Podria el ser capaz de aceptarme por mis diferencias? O aun siendo el Punk me rechazaria. Eso me destrosaria completamente, en esta ciudad, o mejor dicho, este pueblo... lo maximo que podia ver parecido a mi estilo habia sido Duncan

Cuando sonrio deje que todas mis dudas se esfumasen, me sonroje de nuevo, estupida yo. **.-Oye Gwen! Aun con esta extraña forma de conocernos, deberias venir mas a menu...- **Su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular, el sonido _"Helena"_de My Chemical Romance inundo la zona. Noah mostro su tipico rostro de fastidio (Que creo ya haber reconocido) y rodo sus ojos. Duncan solo sonrio. Atendi el telefono para alejarlo rapidamente de mi oreja. Gah! Que gritos.

**-Chica! ¿Donde estas? Amiga tu madre ha estado llamandome TODO el dia creyendo que te escondia en mi casa, hermana dime que todo esta bien.-**

**-Leshawna calmate! Mas lento, sucede algo malo?- **Era extraño que Leshawna me llamase por estas cosas, sabia que yo lo manejaba bien cuando me desaparecia. **-Estoy en casa de los nuevos vecinos, eh, no! No hice nada con ellos**.- Ahora los dos, Duncan y Noah, tenian una sonrisa picara.** .-Amiga tu hermano esta buscandote como un loco! Creo que ya esta en tu casa pero dijo que tu padrastro se habia vuelto bastante mal anoche.- **No podia hablarle de Leshawna sobre el golpe, no frente a Duncan. Y eh, compañia. Tendria que seguir fingiendo ser una gotica feliz. Lo que era bastante ironico. Era como Emo's felices por la vida, Wannabe's originales, Fresas ordinarias o Punks que seguian la ley.

**-Dijo que despues que te fuiste, las cosas se tornaron feas con tu madre.-** _¿Que? Con mi madre, eso nunca sucede, mi madre siempre esta de acuerdo con John, no quiere que la lastimen, aun si es un poco cobarde, es mi madre y la amo. _Creo que me puse un poco frenetica porque mis manos empezaron a temblar y me mordi el labio un poco mas fuerte de lo comun. Duncan me miro preocupado, y no entendia porque. ¿Porque se va a preocupar por una chica como yo? Que duerme en bancas y que apenas conoce, quiza solo quiso conocerme por otros propositos. Alejar pensamientos malos, alejar pensamientos malos.

**-Yo.. Ya voy, oh dios.. ya voy!- **Le colgue a Leshawna antes de poder oir otro "Chica" y Noah me miro curiosamente. No sabia ni como decir las siguientes palabras sin que saliese corriendo de la habitacion. **.-Me tengo que ir.. A casa.. Me refiero.. Yo.. Disculpen..-**

**.-Gwen que sucede?-**

La forma en que pronuncia mi nombre es genial. Me estaba volviendo adicta cuando tenia que pensar en mi madre.

**-Tengo que ir a casa, disculpenme!- **Iba a correr por la puerta cuando senti una mano sosteniendo la mia, me hizo sentir 30 veces mas nerviosa porque hacia un tiempo que no tenia ese contacto con nadie, nadie que me golpease o me insultase. Trent no me tomaba la mano, sabia que me asustaba. Y a la vez me sentia segura. Odiaba ser una total contradiccion. Quiero gritar!** -Quiero gritar.- **En verdad dije eso?

**-...Por lo menos... Dejame acompañarte a casa..- **Y asi, salimos los dos de la casa.-

Segundos despues un rubio sale de su habitacion **.-Que tal hermano, de que me perdi?-**

Noah rodo sus ojos y dio otro sorbo a su 3er cafe de la mañana.

_**- Duncan POV.-**_

Esta chica me estaba trayendo LOCO. No estoy seguro si es el hecho en que su falda es un poco mas corta que las que solian usar las chicas en mi escuela o en el reformatorio (Donde las chicas parecian mas mostruos o transformistas que.. Niñas) O si era el hecho que sus ojos grises eran tan expresivos como para que fuese capaz de darle una de mis sonrisas. De mis sonrisas sinceras. Estaba corriendo detras de ella que iba hacia su casa. No tengo ni idea de que se trataba, pero estaba como neurotica con eso. Ni Courtney se ponia tan neurotica, o si lo hacia, solo molestaba. En este momento estaba preocupado, y ese sentimiento me causo MUCHA molestia. ¿Porque me debia preocupar por una niña gotica que apenas conocia? Porque me debia preocupar de las cosas... En general.

Quiza despues de resolver el misterio, podria sacarme estos raros pensamientos de mi cabeza. Todavia sostenia su mano, y que perfecto era. No se si ella no se habia dando cuenta que todavia tomaba mi mano, pero parecia que tenia miedo de soltarla. Como si todo su mundo se fuese a caer en mil pedazos si la soltaba. De alguna manera, mis ojos se fijaron en su mejilla rojiza. Parecia un golpe, y eso me preocupaba. O quiza habia sido cualquier otra cosa. Gwen tenia fuerza, nadie podia jalar tan fuerte mi brazo.

**-Gwen, con calma!.-** Dije yo, trate de que mi voz no sonase para nada ruda, ella me miro y por un segundo pense que se iba a desplomar alli, como de la nada. Hace unos segundos se encontraba feliz, tomando cafe y hablando de peliculas conmigo, admito que me distraje un poco leyendo mensajes de Courtney y de sus abogados. Mire mis manos enlazadas a las de Gwen, las de ellas con pintura de uñas negras, y con su piel palida resaltando, las mias, mucho mas grandes que las de ella.

**.-Duncan, aqui es.- **Paramos frente a una casa mas pequeña que la nuestra. Con rejas negras, ladrillos rojos y un buzon rojo, asi como sacada de un catalogo de pelicula. Por la forma en que me miro parecia que no me queria dejar pasar. Esto me extrañaba aun mas. Todavia se veia nerviosa... Estuvo por soltar mi mano y la volvio a apretar, dio un suspiro, la volvio a soltar y se alejo un poco. **.-Disculpa por todo esto, en serio, se que es extraño ver a alguien como yo rondando y ofrecerle un desayuno por lastima pero...-**

Espera, que?

**-Eh? Lastima, Solecito de que hablas?.-**

**-Otra vez con el sobrenombre?.-** Sonrio de nuevo. Que hay con esta chica? En un momento sonrie, en el otro se desmopla, y en el siguiente vuelve a sonreir. **-Gwen, vamos a hablarnos de nuevo, ya veras que si, se donde vives y tu donde vivo yo, jamas pienses.. que es por lastima.-** La forma en que sono mi voz era extraña. Era como si por fuera me mostrase fuerte, e interesado, y por dentro solo estaba interesado y como con una adiccion. Ya habia conocido chicas goticas antes, nadie me habia hecho sentir asi, y ninguna apreciaba Alien X. Creo que la vi sonrojarse. Lindo

-**Yo...- **Empezo a decir algo pero fue cortada por la voz de un niño, maldije en mi interior. **-Gwen, ven aca, rapido!-**Y el niño solo me miro por dos segundos, hizo un gesto como diciendo _"Gracias" _y tras unos segundos se habia marchado por la puerta con ella. Todo el camino a casa me maldije por no preguntar su telefono, su E-mail, o cualquiera de esas cosas... Y todo el camino pense en ella, en que demonios le habria dicho la chica ruidosa por telefono. Porque lo que se oia era una voz chillona, que yo asumo era de alguna de sus amigas, en su telefono.

Di un suspiro, patee una roca y mire hacia los lados. Nunca suspiraba... ¿Que demonios pasa conmigo?

Pense en espiar a Gwen, habia sido bastante tonta para dejarme su direccion, quiza en la noche iria a verla y llevaria a Cody, que tambien parecia un poco atraido por Gwen. Claro, Cody no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella, pero de cualquier manera serviria. Sonrei internamente...

Espero que esto no se vuelva una obsesion.

- Continuara

Por cierto, Aliens X lo acabo de inventar, igual que los nombres de Alice para la madre de Gwen y de John para el padrastro. :) Porfavor Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo :) Primero, gracias por los reviews Yay. Queria pedir un favor o no se... Bueno el caso es que estoy en vacaciones y realmente aburrida porque no hay nada que hacer y todo el mundo se fue de viaje a España/Canada/Usa/Francia/Etc mientras yo me quedo aqui, entonces me propuse hacer cualquier propuesta para alguna historia random de alguna pareja cualquiera, solo diganlo y lo hare (Porque tengo mucho tiempo libre xD). Pero si es de Total Drama por favor que no tenga que ver con Courtney ;( Nada personal, es que simplemente no se como escribir con ella. En este cap hay un poquito de contenidos sexuales :)

**NekoNight : **Gracias! La adiccion es mala.. Ahh a mi la verdad me gustan otras parejas, es decir, suele gustarme GeoffxGwen y HeatherxDj, ah y tambien OwenxLindsay pero como esta es mi primera historia de Total Drama... Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible :) Thanks

**Ale:** Gracias, no tengo problema si me dejas tu correo :)

**XxLookInTheShadowsxX :** Yo creo que la mayoria de las fans de Courtney odian a cualquier chica que se acerque a Duncan.. xD.. Gracias! :) Si, Duncan es un perver, una de las cosas por lo que lo amamos xD..

Apenas entre a casa con mi hermano note la tension, el se veia distinto, como si se hubiese metido en una pelea, pero no veia ningun golpe. Ah, por lo menos el esta bien. El separarme de la mano de Duncan me hizo sentirme ligeramente mas insegura. Ugh odiaba eso... Mi hermano me estaba hablando pero no oia nada, estaba buscando a mi madre y oi unos sollozos desde su habitacion, entre y la imagen que vi me deprimio. Alli estaba Alice, mi madre, con las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar y con un gran morado en su ojo, el cabello alborotado y abrazando una almohada, asi como una adolescente, balbuceaba cosas que ni le entendia y fui, con total preocupacion, hacia ella. Me empezo a gritar, que donde estaba, que porque me fui, un monton de cosas a la vez... Y no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

.-Mama.. Lo siento, que sucedio? Donde esta John?.- Mi padrastro no se habia podido ir asi de facil. .-**Y-Yo.. L-le di.. dije s-s-sobre lo m-mal qu..-que le hacia a la f-familia.. Y-y me golpeo s-sin q-querer, se fue a un.. hotel, no me esta abandonando! no!.- **Su voz se torno mas fuerte al final. Si nos abandonaba seria una cosa buena, vi a mi hermano a mi lado quien nego la cabeza. **.-El dijo que volveria en la noche.. deja de llorar porfavor..- **Me pregunte de donde saco mi hermano tanto auto-control. Era en estos momentos, en que John no estaba en la casa, que podiamos hablar como una familia normal. Casi normal. En una familia normal tu madre no llora la mitad del dia con un morado en su rostro. Fui a abrazarla mientras me seguia regañando y a la vez me abrazaba. Parecian cambios de humor repentinos.

Me preguntaba si mi mama sabia el daño que nos estaba haciendo, con solo enamorarse de un patan. Cuando mi madre se habia enamorado de mi padre, jamas creyo que iba a desaparecer del mapa, asi nada mas. Pero sabia que mi padre no era malo... No sabia las razones por las que se habia ido, pero sabia que no era malo, tenia ideas extravagantes y parecia divertido desde mis recuerdos o desde las imagenes de los retratos. **.-Si quieres puedes descansar... Yo hago el almuerzo hoy, vale?.- **Ella solo asintio la cabeza y se volvio a recostar, se puso un saco de hielo en el ojo y repetia algo como "no pasara de nuevo, no pasara de nuevo".

Ahora que me encontraba calmada, sali de su habitacion y me meti en la mia, con llave. Salte hacia mi cama y me puse a ver el techo, tenia demaciadas cosas en que pensar, demaciadas contradicciones. Queria que John se fuese de mi vida, pero tener a mi madre deprimida era un horror. Queria volver a ver a mi padre, pero si desaparecio.. ¿Me querria volver a ver el?. Mi telefono vibro y vi los mensajes, le conteste a Leshawna para hacerle ver que todo esta bien. Tenia otro mensaje de Brigette, una chica surfista en mi clase.. Era agradable, no me juzgaba por como me veia y podiamos sostener una conversacion inteligente. El mensaje decia _"Recuerda mañana, tu casa para terminar el trabajo ;) Kisses" _Agh, se me habia olvidado eso. Podria ser problematico.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a el chico Punk de esta mañana, _Duncan.. Duncan.. duncan.. duuncan_.. Podia decirlo de tantas maneras y con tantos tonos, pero al final seguia sonrojandome. ¿Que tal si ya tenia novia?. Me maldije a mi misma por pensar en eso, acababa de conocerlo y ya me preguntaba esas cosas... Abrace mi peluche, no tenia nombre, pero era un elefante morado y negro. Hoy era Domingo, es decir que mañana habrian clases, y Brigette vendria a mi casa para terminar un trabajo. Mi escuela no era muy divertida, era un colegio privado (Segun mi madre, mi padre habria querido eso) Con uniforme y con un monton de niños ricos.

Me pregunte si Duncan iria a la escuela o si el y sus amigos eran un monton de anarquistas escondiendose de la ley. Si tenian mi edad, queria averiguar como pagaban ese lugar!. Pase horas pensando en todo eso, me meti en mi Facebook y no tenia muchas notificaciones, fui tonta al pensar que Duncan quiza me agregaria teniendo solo mi nombre, Gwen! Un nombre tan comun. Que nadie se atreviese a llamarme Gwendolyn. En serio, los mataria con mis poderes goticos.

Despues de unas horas, prepare el almuerzo, pasta a la carbonara. Mi madre no quiso ir asi que se lo lleve al cuarto, asi como cuando es el dia de las madres, o como cuando estan enfermas y no dejan de quejarse por el trato indiferente de sus hijos. Me sente yo a comer un poco con mi hermano, no tenia mucho apetito.

**.-Come un poco mas Gwen, estas muy delgada.- **Oh porfavor, que no pensase que estaba anorexica. Mi hermano se preocupaba tanto por mi como yo por el, y ya sabia como me veia... Como una niña deprimida, con problemas de alimentacion y viviendo algo que no todos vivimos, era un enlace con el que nadie mas podia compartir, y por un momento suspire, sabia que los habia preocupado mas de lo necesario esta vez, asi que tome un poco mas de pasta y comi. Trate de no sentirme enferma, esto era el problema que tenian las animadoras en la tele, o las chicas como Heather y Lindsay en mi escuela, no yo.

Volvi a pensar en Duncan, acaso el me veia como una niña deprimida? Creeria que tenia problemas de alimentacion o cosas por el estilo? Yo sabia que no los tenia, pero tambien sabia que estaba comiendo menos en estas ultimas semanas. Fui a mi habitacion de nuevo y me encerre. Eran las 3:20 Pm. Y el dia todavia no terminaba, no estaba segura de que hacer ahora... Si dibujar o si irme a dar un baño. Despues de dibujar por lo que fue masomenos una hora, decidi irme a dar un baño, sabia que cuando John regresase iba a darse un baño y quitarme toda el agua caliente.

No les dire que pense, pero en todo el baño no pude dejar de pensar en Duncan. Cuando sali de mi relajante baño, me vi en el espejo... Si... Desnuda, y es que queria ver si era cierto lo que decia mi hermano. Me veria tan mal? Tan delgada o tan deprimida? Nunca me considere fea. Sabia que no era la mas atractiva, pero no era fea. Podia ver algunas marcas de golpes, que resaltaban sobre mi piel, era degradante y... a pesar de todo, admiraba mi estilo, mis cabellos azules y mis uñas pintadas de negro, habia pensado en hacerme un tatuaje, pero siempre tuve miedo de que cuando creciese y me hiciese vieja, el tatuaje se arruinase con arrugas o con la piel. Habia visto casos horribles.

Me sentia observada, me voltee y mire hacia la ventana. No habia nada, quiza eran unas ardillas o unos pajaros (Los cuales detesto, estos pajaros siempre me despiertan en la mañana como si fuese una princesa de Disney). Solo por si acaso pregunte **.-Hay alguien alli?-**

**- DUNCAN POV-**

Desde que Gwen entro a su casa con el niño ese, lo unico que he podido pensar es.. bueno.. Ella! Me estaba volviendo loco, cuando entre a la casa vi que Noah estaba en el sofa hablando con Cody, y que Geoff estaba comiendo unas panquecas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no habia comido nada, solo habia tomado cafe. Le quite unas del plato e ignore cuando se quejo. Cody se acerco penosamente a mi. **.-Y.. Quien es esa chica Duncan?- **

Esa chica se mia .-**Es una vecina, ¿linda no?.-**

**.-Si viejo! Se ve increible, aunque creo que no le di la primera mejor impresion..- **Estaba nervioso, pero sonrei, aun con todo esto Cody pensaba que Gwen solo me atraia fisicamente. Que es cierto, ¿no?. Nada de su personalidad me atrae... creo. Oh, a quien engaño, me esta volviendo loco. **.-Si amigo, se donde queda su casa, quiza despues podemos ir a dar un vistazo.-** En nuestro idioma, espiar.

.-Oh, pero que maduros, parece una buena chica, aunque fue traida en circunstancias muy particulares.- Juro que a veces Noah hablaba como mi abuelo, solo que le faltaba el parche. **.-Qwuen? Dhe Quedw Chwica Hamglan?- **

**.-Que?-** Preguntamos Noah, Cody y yo a Geoff que hablaba con la boca llena. Despues de tragarse las panquecas que tenia en la boca dijo. **-Que de que chica hablan! Viejo, dijiste que no habia pasado nada interesante!.- **Le grito a Noah que solo siguio leyendo su revista. A veces me pregunto si el chico genio se habia sentido atraido por algo que no fuese un libro. Y estaba a punto de preguntarselo pero Cody me interrumpio.

**-Geoff, era una chica gotica que trajo Duncan, buenas curvas, cabello corto y pech..-**Lo golpee. No se que me impulso a darle un golpe, generalmente tenia una razon para hacerlo. Los otros vieron la escena como si fuese algo completamente normal. **.-No ha pasado un dia y ya tienes una chica! Buena esa Dunkey!- **Me dijo Geoff y me hizo un gesto con los dedos.

Pero Gwen es diferente. **.-No lo se.. Ella es diferente.- **Como pude decir eso en alto? Eso arruinaria mi reputacion de chico-malo. Porque soy malo. Lo soy!.

**-Al parecer Duncan quedo un poco.. encantado, con esta chica.-** Dijo Noah sonriendo, le hice una seña de que si no se callaba moriria. Pero solo me miro con su rostro inexpresivo. Por las proximas horas, tome la laptop de Noah y trate de buscar informacion sobre Gwen. No pude Googlearla, solo tenia su nombre. Busque en facebook pero consegui el mismo problema. No sabia a que escuela iba.

_3.234 Resultados en facebook_. No teniamos amigos en comun. _Aghh! _Suspire repetidas veces. Y aun si la tenia a unas cuadras, no podia ir asi de facil a saludarla, vi la tension que habia cuando entro, nisiquiera me invito a pasar, algo extraño habia en esa casa. Era aun mas extraño que la casa con aspecto normal tenia mas misterio que esta casa "embrujada". Fui al atico con la Laptop y escuchaba musica alta. Trate de alejar mis pensamientos de Gwen, pero una vez que lo hacia, solo podia pensar en mi casa. ¿Que tiene de malo? Pues soy el colmo de los colmos. Toda mi familia son policias, y yo soy el niño delinquente. Despues pense en Courtney y su estupida banda de abogados. No era el unico con problemas, Cody habia escapado de casa con nosotros. Geoff era adoptado y buscaba a su familia verdadera, vino con nosotros porque "haria fiestas geniales, viejo", pero yo sabia sus verdaderas razones. Y Noah era la mente maestra, el chico ya se habia graduado del colegio a sus 15 años. Nos habia conseguido identificaciones y la localizacion de la casa. Aun asi, yo era el unico que mantenia contacto con mi familia, o con Courtney. Ella era extraña, recuerdo que siempre tuvimos una relacion amor/odio. Pero me habia cansado.

Y ella tambien. Cometi una estupides.

Despeje mi mente nuevamente.

Despues de almorzar Pizza (Pedida por Cody) vi television, vi el techo, cerre los ojos. Y veia a cierta gotica. Volvi a abrir los ojos de golpe. **.-Viejo iremos a dar un vistazo o no?- **Cody parecia hasta mas emocionado que yo. Me dio un poco de lastima, pero solo un poco. Me pare y camine por la calle hacia adelante mientras el me seguia por detras, no tengo ni idea de que hablaba. Pero me considero un buen actor. Asiente con la cabeza. Asiente con la cabeza.

Llegamos a su casa y facilmente me monte por la reja, a Cody se le dificulto un poco mas y me molesto **.-Vamos, rapido chico nerd.- **

**.-Hey!.-** Ya cuando pudo bajarse se sacudio sus pantalones y fuimos al jardin trasero sin que nadie lo notase. **.-Cual crees que sea su ventana?.- **Pregunto Cody.

**.-No lo se.. Espera, dejame montarme en el arbol.-** Me monte con igual facilidad y el me vio desde abajo. **.-Si no te vas a montar yo te dire desde aca.- **Eso no le parecio alegrar mucho. Vi hacia la habitacion que habia en frente, tenia un tapiz negro, numerosos dibujos pegados en una pizarra. Una cama que se veia bastante comoda, un gran espejo y un escritorio con una Laptop y unos cuantos libros, o eso era todo lo que podia ser desde esta rama. Podia oir por debajo mio a Cody que todavia trataba de subir al arbol y al frente mio el sonido de una ducha. Sonrei y me sonroje un poco.

De una puerta salio Gwen, pero me estaba dando la espalda, traia la toalla puesta... Se puso frente al espejo y en menos de dos segundos la toalla cayo al suelo. Abri mi boca, calma chico de alla abajo, y no me refiero a Cody, calma. Solo podia verle su espalda y un poco de su trasero, tenia una curva perfecta, no tenia el cuerpo de una modelo, pero era hermosa, y apenas pense en eso, me lo quite de la cabeza. Era sexy, perfecta. Tenia algunos lunares que se expandian por la parte de arriba.** -Cody, no sabes de lo que te pierdes..- **Trate de acercarme un poco mas. Estaba esperando a que se voltease para poder verla un poco mas. Esta vez si estaba adicto, completamente. Pero no se volteaba.

Oi un ruido a mi lado y vi un roedor pequeño. **.-Oye Duncan ya pude subir a tu ramaaa wow.- **Cody no podia controlar su sonrojo y su rostro de pervertido. Volvi a ver a Gwen pero la estupida ardilla se volvio a atravesar en mi camino. Y aunque suene patetico, se me lanzo a mi cara, empezo a rasguñarme. No podia gritar pero Cody se estaba riendo, la rama comenzo a sonar y creo que nos ibamos a caer, lance a la ardilla al otro lado del arbol y corri por el jardin escondiendome. Cody me siguio, estabamos haciendo demaciado ruido, nos descubririan.

**.-Hay alguien alli?-**

Esa voz me detuvo en seco. Pero no podia decirle que estaba alli. Me matarian! Se como son las chicas.

**.-Amigo, yo vuelvo a la casa con los chicos.. Esto es demaciado!.-** Cody desaparecio, estuve unas buenas horas escondido en esa casa, no me iria sin aunque sea tener alguna idea de como localizarla luego.

Oi como un hombre entraba por la puerta, creo que iban a cenar. No me podia quitar de la cabeza la perfecta parte trasera de Gwen, ni tampoco como habia sonado su voz, tan preocupada. No podia oir bien la conversacion de la cena, pero sono como una discusion, oi unos gritos, el sonido de los platos y el trancaso de una puerta. Las luces de la habitacion al lado de la de Gwen se apagaron. Las de Gwen seguian prendidas y oi desde su cuarto musica en alto volumen, despues oi gente quejarse. Supongo que su padre. Estaba oyendo _Thoughtless. _De _Korn_. No era mi grupo preferido, pero si lo oia, aun asi, me preocupo el estado en que debia estar Gwen si escuchaba eso. Si ella es como yo, oia las canciones segun su estado de animo.

Hice algo que pense que nunca haria por una chica. Tome una roca y la lance a su ventana. Odiaba los estereotipos, y me estaba conviertiendo en uno. Es decir, pense que esto solo sucedia en peliculas. Lance otra roca y creo que la vi acercarse a la ventana. Me miro sorprendida** .-D..Duncan!- **No lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo suficiente para oirla.

**-El mismo solecito- **Le sonrei y se sonrojo, pero se veia con tension. Subi al arbol nuevamente para que me dejase entrar a su habitacion por la ventana pero cerro las cortinas. Me asuste, me dejaria aca afuera? Tras tres segundos volvio a abrir la ventana y me metio en su habitacion. Cuando le vi el rostro subi una ceja, ¿Traia puesto maquillaje?

**.-¿Que haces aqui? Cuando tiempo llevas aca?... O por dios. dime que no eras la ardilla!.-**

**.-Eh?.- **Estupida ardilla. Se sonrojo sintiendose estupida por lo que dijo. **.-Duncan, tienes rasguños en el rostro, que te paso.- **Se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi mejilla sonriendo. Noto la cercania de nuestros rostros y se alejo torpemente. **.-No, en serio, que haces aqui!.-**

**.-Queria verte Solecito.. No desapareceras del mapa nuevamente.-**

**.-Vivimos solo a unas cuadras!.-**

**.-Por eso aproveche la oferta.- **Dije sonriente. **.-Solo dime tu apellido.. O tu numero, aunque sea tu escuela.-**

**.-Que?.- **Su rostro enfadado era arte, como todos los dibujos que tenia pegados en su pared, habia uno de ella y un guitarrista, una chica morena, unos paisajes, sirenas, magos, animales y calaveras. **.-Son tuyos? Te quedan mortales.-**

**.-Gracias.. Eh, espera.. No desvies el tema!.- **

Toc toc toc. **.-Gwen! Escucho unos ruidos, esta todo bien?.- **Era la voz de una mujer adulta, Gwen se puso en estado frenetico de nuevo. .-Hija..- La madre comenzo a hablar mientras Gwen me empujaba hacia la ventana. Oh, no me haria sin averiguar algo. **.-No me ire hasta averiguar algo, donde estudias!- **En vez de preguntar su apellido, pregunto su escuela, muy inteligente Duncan.

**.-Duncan no hagas..- **Le mire reprobante **.-Estudio en el instituto Privado de Chicos y Chicas de Quebec.- **(N/A: Puse cualquier estado de canada XD) Que clase de largo nombre es ese? **.-Vete!.-**

**.-Me dejas llevarte mañana a la escuela?-**

**-Gwen!.-** La voz de su madre la volveria loca.

**.-Si, si, solo vete!.-** Y con eso, me empujo de la ventana, cai de trasero, pero valio la pena.

Me devolvi a mi casa con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro, ya tendria tiempo para averiguar cosas sobre ella.

_-Continuara-_

No estoy satisfecha con este capitulo ;( Pero diganme ustedes :D Hare que Duncan se de cuenta tarde o temprano. Reviews Por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

Oks volvi de ver la pelicula Inception :D Muy buena, aca con la continuacion

**NekoNight :** Trato de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, sip :D Gracias por leer mi fic y dar review en los caps, wii

**Duncan and Gwen 4me :** Graciaas, estoy pensando en lo de AlexDuncan XD La verdad puede ser divertido :)

**XxLookInTheShadowsxX : **Gracias de nuevo :) Ahh, no puedo dar spoiler, pero ya lo averiguaran

**Blicia :** Primero, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, tengo planes para el padre de Gwen y para el delincuente pervertido xD

Todo este cap va a ser en el punto de vista de Gwen y el proximo con el de Duncan.

...

**- Gwen Pov.**

Di un golpe a mi despertador con forma del conejo de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, me estaba preparando para otro dia comun de escuela, _que fastidio.._, fui directo al baño de mi cuarto, automaticamente tome el cepillo de dientes y.. bueno ya saben, en las mañanas todos tenemos un aliento que apesta. Me mire al espejo, mi cabello no estaba tan destrosado pues lo habia labado ayer. Ayer.. Hm, tome de los gabinetes el uniforme y el kit de maquillaje y los tire a la cama. Me quite mi pijama, y comence a ponerme mi uniforme. Unas medias largas negras hasta la rodilla, falda "larga" roja, y en mi caso, el sueter de la academia de color negro, las zapatillas con un poco de tacon y los guantes (Eran parte de mi estilo, no tenian que ver con invierno o nada en particular).

Me coloque delineador negro en los ojos y pintura azul en los labios mientras me miraba al espejo. Chica gotica usual. Yo. Me pregunte si alguna vez me pondria tonos rosas en el rostro, y dude que me quedasen bien. Es decir, ¿Podrian imaginarme en un vestido rosa? ¿O sin mi maquillaje? Por alguna razon sentia que se me olvidaba algo. Me cepille un poco el cabello y sali de mi habitacion. Mi hermano seguro estaria durmiendo, toque su puerta pero solo pude oir un gruñido. Ps, que llegase tarde.

Pase por la habitacion de mi madre y en su cama estaba un semidesnudo John rocando. Me dio escalofrios.

Baje hacia la cocina y salude a mi madre, ella me miro sonriente. Para mi madre, todos los dias son un nuevo comienzo. Lo que paso ayer, no importa, O si? **.-¿Quieres desayunar algo? Oh Gwen, no me dijiste que hoy no tomarias el autobus!.-**

**.-Eh?- **Mi voz no pudo sonar mas confundida.

**.-El nuevo vecino! Duncan, no me habias dicho que te iba a llevar al instituto, Gwen, sabes lo que pienso de los chicos, pero no puedo evitar estar feliz! Oh hija, estabas tan deprimida con lo de Trent que pense que...-** Siguio y siguio hablando, ¿Duncan? ¿Afuera? ¿Llevarme?. Entonces cai en cuenta, ayer lo habia tirado por la ventana, y habia aceptado que me llevase a la escuela! Me ruborice un monton y le corte la palabra a mi madre **.-Espera espera, Duncan es solo un amigo..!-**

**.-Oh si, pero Gwenny, yo se todo sobre la negacion.- **Claro que lo sabia, viviamos con un psicopata que dormia, comia, insultaba, gritaba y golpeaba sin darle importancia a la gente. Di un suspiro en alto. **.-Toma, aqui hay dinero para el almuerzo- **Me dio unos cuantos billetes. Ya tenia dinero de la semana pasada, pero no le podia decir eso o se preocuparia de que no comia. **.-Hoy traere a Brigette a hacer un trabajo.. Asi que puede que pasemos por unas tiendas y tardemos un poco antes de venir.- **Confiaba en que John se comportase con Brigette. Generalmente, pareceria un padre simpatico y bromista. Asi penso Leshawna de el en un principio.

**.-Tonterias, si Duncan me dijo que tambien te dejaria en la casa de vuelta! Es igual a ti Gwen, se ve distinto y todo, pero es un verdadero amor-** Dudo que esas palabras describan a Duncan. No sabia que mas decir, asi que me despedi y sali de la casa, alli estaba Duncan en un auto/camioneta. No soy muy fan de los autos asi que no puedo decir mucho de este, se veia nuevo. Apenas lo vi, Duncan me miro sonriente y picaro. Todavia tenia dudas sobre si Duncan era la ardilla o no. Suspire de nuevo y me adentro al auto.

**-Solecito.- **Su voz era casi seductora

**.-Acosador..- **Sonrei al ver la expresion en su rostro, pero el se recupero facilmente. Arranco el auto mientras yo le dava direcciones, mi escuela no estaba muy lejos, pero parecia que habia trafico. Oh, que suerte la mia. La precencia de Duncan no me molestaba, sino el hecho que quisiese averiguar cosas sobre mi y sobre mis secretos. Cosas personales. Me abrace a mi misma. Hasta ahora, no podia dejar a nadie entrar a eso. Yo era la chica gotica fuerte.

.-**Quieres jugar algo?- **El silencio se habia vuelto incomodo para ambos, y yo queria preguntarle tantas cosas, tenia tanto que averiguar sobre el. Pero sabia que el no compartiria nada si yo no lo hacia **.-Ok... Las 10 preguntas?- **Podia mentir si era algo muy personal, pero no me entraba en la cabeza mentirle a Duncan. Mientras el miraba hacia adelante yo le veia una y otra vez hacia sus ojos azules. Una contradiccion total. El se veia como fuego, y a pesar de todo, en sus ojos yo me encontraba en calma.

**.-Esta bien, tienes novio?- **Dio el la primera pregunta, y yo me sonroje. ¿Era siempre Duncan tan directo? **.-No.. Tuve uno hace poco tiempo pero las cosas no funcionaron.- **Dije tratando de evitar cualquier mencion sobre Trent, aun si no me pregunto si habia tenido novio, senti que debia confesarselo. Me miro por un segundo **-Se completamente a lo que te refieres!.-**

**.-¿Lo sabes?- **

**-Si! Yo acabo de salir de escapar de una relacion desfuncional- **Solte una risa por oir como acentuaba escapar. Por lo menos ahora sabia que el tampoco tenia novia. Sonrei y empece a jugar con mis dedos. Tenia tantas curiosidades que no sabia que preguntarle**. .-Cuantos años tienes?- **Pregunte con mi voz mas inocente.

-**17 Años, Signo Tauro, tu?.-**

**.-16 años, Signo Escorpio.-** Ninguno de los dos dijimos fecha de nacimiento, me volvia a tocar preguntar. Si tenia 17 años, alguno de los de su casa tendria que ser mayor de edad. Noah es veia mas maduro, pero no estaba segura. Mire mis uñas negras por un momento. **.-¿Color favorito?-**

.-**Verde-** Me parecio muy obvio, pero no importaba.** .-Genero de peliculas favorito?**.- Pregunto, ahora la entrevista no era para nada privada, solo nos estabamos divirtiendo.

**.-Terror.-** Le vi sonreir, y susurro algo, pero no tengo idea de que. .-¿**Que hacias ayer en mi casa?- **Pregunte, quise preguntar, ¿desde cuando? ¿Oiste la cena? Pero temi que hiciese el viaje incomodo.

**.-Te queria ver.- **Y alli se fue mi intento de no hacer la conversacion incomoda. El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo. Nos miramos, su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el mio y yo le miraba con mis ojos entreabiertos, igual, sabia que nada iba a suceder. Yo era muy cobarde, y todavia no le conocia. Aun si nadaba en los ojos del chico Punk, fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de la bocina de un auto que iba atras de nosotros. Dije cosas inentendibles mientras seguia con el sonrojo en mi rostro, ya casi llegabamos a mi colegio.

**.-Cual es tu numero telefonico?- **Y cuando pense que preguntaria algo sobre mi vida privada, o algo sobre porque dormia en bancas ajenas, venia y me preguntaba eso. Yo rode mis ojos y el me sonrio. Senti que esto se iba a repetir seguidamente.** .-Tu no trabajas?- **Le pregunte. Seguramente tenian que trabajar para mantener esa casa y tener las compras. Mantener un auto, que probablemente fue regalo de algun familiar. El esquivo la pregunta y me miro intensamente** .-Si, todos tenemos trabajos Solecito.-**

Note que habian varias revistas y sweaters tirados en el suelo del auto. Seguia siendo desordenado despues de todo.

Estuve apunto de abrir la boca cuando me di cuenta que estabamos frente a la academia, manejo hasta la puerta y me sonroje, estaban ciertas personas de mi clase sentadas en los bancos, observandonos a ambos como si viniesemos del circo de los Freaks para entretenerlos. Era facil ignorarlos, y note que Duncan nisiquiera les miraba, me miraba a mi. Como si todo su mundo fuese yo, y era lo mas recomfortante.-**No vemos en la tarde, Solecito.- **Tenia unas ganas horribles de seguir hablando con el. Seguir jugando. Me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

**.-Como digas, acosador.-** Saque un boligrafo y escribi sobre su brazo mi numero telefonico. Era algo que solo habia visto en las peliculas, pero me encanto hacerlo. Me baje del auto y el primer rostro que vi fue el de Heather y Lindsay. Heather llevaba su cabello en una coleta, traia la falda mas corta de lo normal y a diferencia mia, en vez de traer el sueter traia una camiseta ajustada. Lindsay, la rubia tonta (Pero con buenas intenciones) tenia un traje igual al de Heather pero con accesorios rosas y naranjas, haciendo su traje mucho mas colorido. **.-Decidiste venir hoy con un chico Monstruo, niña rara?- **Dijo ella. **.-¿Para que? Si siempre te veo a ti todas las mañanas!- **Le conteste, Ok, si soy una chica gotica generalmente timida, pero Heather me saca del quisio, y con ella en la academia debia tener las defensas mas altas de lo normal. **.-Oh! Estas muerta!-** Se fue caminando con Lindsay a su lado **.-¿Heather? Que dijo Gwen?- **Se le hacia mas lento captar el mensaje. Se fueron adelantando.

Segui caminando por los pasillos, no me iba a encontrar a nadie en especifico pero me sentia observada. En las academias privadas no se puede divulgar un secreto, y que la chica gotica fuese traida por un extraño y nuevo niño punk, eran noticias nuevas. Vi a Trent mirandome desde uno de los casilleros, me sonrio y saludo, pero le ignore. Odiaba que Leshawna no estudiase conmigo. Eramos amigas de infancia, pero no podiamos compartir Academia. Por fin, a lo lejos, pude ver a Brigette. Le explique que Duncan nos llevaria a casa y me hizo preguntas sobre el. **.-Tu tambien?-**

**-Sabes que no soy asi.. Solo me llego el comentario-** Brigette era tan calmada que no pude quejarme mas.

Teniamos la primera clase juntas, Literatura, me recoste sobre el pupitre pensando en Duncan y en lo aburrido que era la voz de la profesora. Hablamos del renacimiento, y pasamos del renacimiento a la Iglesia, a los libros de Dante Alighieri y sus paseos por el infierno, el cielo y el purgatorio. La conversacion paso a otro lado cuando nos mando a levantar la mano a todos los que creyesemos en un Dios. No tenia idea si levantarla, a veces cuando en biologia veia las celulas, todo tan organizado perfectamente para una funcion, pensaba en un dios. Pero acaso Dios seria como mi padre? Que no le importaba ver muertes, catastrofes y demas?.

Nadie me juzgo por no levantar la mano, Brigette si la levanto. Despues, separada de Brigette, tuve quimica. No tenia pareja, solia trabajar con Trent pero preferi cambiarme, el me miraba a un lado de la habitacion. La profesora entro **.-Gwen, usted y el Sr. Trent seguiran trabajando juntos.- **Genial. Di un suspiro y me coloque mi bata. Trent me salude y vi un monton de quimicos en frente mio. Quimica no era mi materia favorita, pero Trent era un genio.

**.-Dicen los rumores que te trajo un chico nuevo a la academia.- **Las cosas eran extrañas entre el y yo. Le mire por un momento, estaba perfecto como siempre. Pero no era el tipo de perfeccion que yo queria. **.-Que hay con eso?- **

**.-Nada, solo me parecio extraño.. ¿De donde lo conoces?.- **No tenia que compartir informacion con Trent, aun si se veia celoso. Estaba poniendo un liquido rojizo con agua y otro liquido amarillento. **.-Es mi nuevo vecino.- **

**.-Oh.. Y.. Son algo?-**

Eh? **.-Eh?-** La voz de Trent sonaba nerviosa. Teniamos Duncan y yo algo? Iba a contestar cuando oi mi celular vibrar. La profesora no estaba ahora en el salon asi que saque mi celular y vi un mensaje de Duncan, sonrei un poco_. "Que tal solecito, estas tan aburrida como yo?". _Escribi rapidamente como lo hacemos todos en esta generacion.

_"Jugando con quimicos lol"_ un minuto despues de haberlo enviado, me llego otro mensaje, y gracias a Duncan pude evitar a Trent que me veia extrañado. Se que Trent no era completamente un mal chico. Sentia lo que habia hecho, pero no estaba preparada para darle otra oportunidad. Nos evaluaron y sacamos la nota completa, no se como, pero lo hicimos.

En el almuerzo me sente sola y una chica loca me acompañaba, llamada Izzy. No tenia hambre asi que comi una cracker.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rapidamente, tuve una hora de psicologia (Las horas mas incomodas de mi vida) donde siempre hablabamos de traumas, anorexia, entorno social y familiar. Era horrible, nunca he tenido un psicologo.. quiza nunca he querido ser analizada. Mi madre si va a un terapeuta, y ha dicho muchas veces para hacer terapia en familia, Leshawna me dijo que eso era horrible. Me mensajee un monton de veces con Trent, mi ultima clase del dia era historia, me sente al lado de un chico llamado Alejandro. No sabia que pensar de el.

Por fin al terminar el horrible dia de academia (No tan horrible gracias a los mensajes de Duncan) Sali con brigette y nos montamos en el auto. Salude a Duncan con el sonrojo (Que nunca se decide ir) y le presente a Brigette. Note entonces que en asiento trasero estaba otro chico. **.-Gwen, Brigette, el es Geoff-. **La voz de Duncan sonaba molesta, como si Geoff le hubiese obligado a ir.

Los dos rubios se conectaron facilmente y empezaron a hablar. **.-Ja! Geoff estaba loco por conocerte y ahora miralo- **Dijo Duncan sonriendome. No se porque alguien estaria loco por conocerme. **.-¿Porque lo estaria?.- **Duncan sonrio seductoramente, por suerte, ya no podia sonrojarme mas de lo que estaba. Paramos en una tienda y compramos cartulinas.** .-Solecito, Viernes, maraton de peliculas de terror?- **Hoy era lunes, me parecia demaciado tiempo, pero estaba considerando mi horario.

**.-Claro! Mañana si quieres..-**

**.-Si!-**

**.-Creo que.. Ya llegamos.. Adios-** Me despedi de el y le di un beso en la mejilla. Fue como un instinto. Brigette me sonrio picaramente, pero le devolvi la sonrisa.** .-Con que.. Tu y Duncan?-**

-**Con que.. Tu y Geoff?- **Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia el suelo. Brigette era muy bonita, y natural. Era algo que yo jamas seria. Cuando entramos a la casa mi padrastro andaba en interiores, pero saludo. Igual me avergonze demaciado, cada vez se comportaba menos cuando traia a alguien nuevo. Mire a Brigette de nuevo, no era mas delgada que yo, pero tenia mas curvas y senos. Me noto mirando y me sonroje. No me gustan las chicas, pero siempre me encontraba comparandome con ellas. Podia experimentar, pero era demaciado timida.

Seguimos con nuestro trabajo de biologia (donde eramos pareja), ella hizo las letras mientras yo hice todos los dibujos y nos dividimos la informacion.** .-Gwen.. crees que podria eh, no se.. Venir otro dia para ver a..-**

.-**Geoff? Esta bien Brig, le pedire a Duncan su telefono y te lo dare.- **Ella solo sonrio avergonzada, ya para la tarde se habia ido caminando. Yo me quede con el trabajo. Faltaba una hora para la cena, a las 7. Me di otro baño y me mire en el espejo como habia hecho el dia anterior, pero esta vez, cerrando las ventanas. Duncan me habia visto ayer sin maquillaje. Sin proteccion.

Me vesti rapidamente con un camison negro y la cabeza de Jack en el centro y unos shorts. Me coloque unas pantuflas azules y baje para cenar. Mi padrastro estaba ya comiendo. **.-Te tomo un tiempo bajar, no?- **Dijo en tono burlon. Mi hermano estaba en casa de unos amigos. Cuando el no estaba, no me sentia muy segura. Mi madre se sento y puso los platos. No tenia nada de hambre ni apetito.

Tome un poco de ensalada y unas papas. **.-Yo comi un almuerzo tremendo**- Le dije a mi madre antes de que preguntase, y dejo el tema hasta alla. **.-Es eso o no te quieres convertir en una vaca inmensa.- **Comento mi padrastro, no lo tome a mal, quiza tenia razon. Pero no tenia ganas de empezar una pelea. No le conteste, me siguio preguntando cosas sobre la academia y no le respondi nada.

**.-Alice, que co~# le pasa a tu hija? Ahora hace un voto de silencio? Que fenomento.- **Se puso otro pedazo de carne en el plato y siguio comiendo. Tenia otra copa de vino en la mesa. Trague saliva. **.-¿Porque no la llevas a tu terapeuta? Aunque no te ha servido mucho, eh?- **No podia insultar a mi madre. Lleve mi plato a la cocina y lo labe sin distracciones. Mi madre me mando a volver a sentarme en la mesa porque era de mala educacion irse de la mesa antes de que los demas terminasen. Envidie a Duncan y sus amigos, tener que vivir sin esto. Las bromas de mi padrastro se hicieron mas pesadas. Me iba a parar pero el brazo de mi padrastro me tomo. Odiaba que me tocase, y como si me hubiese tocado un monstruo. _Grite._

Grite lo mas fuerte posible hasta que un golpe me callo **.-Callate imbecil, despertaras a los vecinos.- **Me dolia mi ojo y lo cerre cubriendolo con ambas manos. No estaba borracho, pero tampoco sobrio. Estaba apunto de patearme cuando yo le empuje hacia la pared. Era una de las primeras veces que le respondia, casi siempre mi hermano era el que le respondia. Me volvio a patear y le lance un plato. Oi a mi madre gritar cosas y regañarme a mi. ¿Porque me regañaba a mi? Corri a mi habitacion antes de oir los gritos de dolor de mi padrastro porque el plato le habia caido en el estomago.

Cerre la puerta con lagrimas en mis ojos y me voltee.

Duncan estaba parado frente a mi ventana.

**- Continuara.**

No estoy totalmente satisfecha con este episodio, queria moverlo mas para el dia de las peliculas, pero senti que debia poner un dia comun en la escuela de Gwen :) Igual, suspenso, que hara Duncan? O: Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí el cap. Es MUY dramático el principio pero ya se tornara divertido :D

Contesto reviews:

**XxLookInTheShadowsxX**: Muchas gracias :D No se me olvidara, y si, muerte al cavernícola!

**Lilith Velian****:** Gracias, si me impresiona la poca cantidad de fics de DxG aquí. :) Eres increíble por comentar.

**NekoNight****:** Yo tengo un camisón como el de Gwen, Viva! xD Gracias por leerme seguidamente 3!

**- Duncan POV**

No había música de fondo, no se oían los animales, ni el viento. Lo único que se oía era la respiración entrecortada de Gwen, la forma en que se apretaban mis puños y el ceño fruncido de ella. Como si le fuese a atacar. Estaba despeinada, tenía lágrimas saliendo sin parar, y un ojo morado. Un total desastre. Y sabia porque, había escuchado lo suficiente, ella abría la boca y no podía articular palabra alguna. Sentí como un fuego se prendía en mi estomago, rabia, ira, entre otras cosas.

Quería matar a ese hombre. Al padre de Gwen. Quería gritarle a Gwen, el porque no había denunciado dicha morbosidad. **.-Gwen****...-** Mi voz sonó mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Me acerque hacia ella y esta se apego hacia la pared. Me pregunte si este era el sueño de las chicas, tener un drama gigantesco del cual poder quejarse sin decirlo. Estaba arrinconada. Todavía se oían los gritos de su madre y el tipo. La madre de Gwen era simpática, estaba divagando de nuevo.

No podía dejarla acá, con esa persona allá abajo. Y por primera vez me cuestione el estado mental de Gwen, el estado delicado de Gwen. La chica que se destrozaría en cualquier momento, ¿Acaso le importaba a ella? Usaba una mascara para protegerse de los demás, ¿O para proteger a los demás? Todos, todos actuamos. Pero si no tenemos claro adentro quienes somos, por afuera pueden pasar cosas malas. Imagine a Gwen interna en un hospital Psiquiátrico y me asuste. Así de simple.

**.-No te hare nada, diablos Gwen tranquilízate!-** Subí un poco el tono de voz y ella miraba hacia los lados, tratando de ver como escapar de la situación incomoda. **.-****Aléjate****..-** Susurro ella, ya no tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero se tapaba su herida con sus dedos. **.-Soy horrible, vete, por favor****.-**

¿Se estaba preocupando por su apariencia? O era solo una forma de alejarme.

**.-No lo eres, solo respira-** Estaba preocupado por ella como nunca lo había estado por otra chica. Gwen me vio acercarme un poco mas, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo esta bien. Vi un golpe venir y tome su muñeca antes de que llegase. Sin embargo, me golpeo con su otro puño en el pecho. Dolió un poco. .- **No me veas.. Vete, no sabes nada, NADA.-** Hice un gesto para que bajase la voz. Lo menos que quería era encontrarme con su familia, si veía al hombre que le había hecho eso probablemente me volvería loco. Con la mano que tenía libre toque su cabello, lo moví de su rostro, era un movimiento peligroso, pero de cualquier manera me arriesgaría.

**.-Duncan. Discul..-** Ni siquiera pudo completar la frase sin empezar a llorar, y se me lanzo encima como una niña pequeña. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con mucho cuidado, temiendo que su figura se partiese si la abrazaba muy fuerte. Sentirla pegada a mi, siendo la situación cual fuese, era perfecto. Mi camisa estaba llena de lágrimas y demás. No tenía palabras para calmarla, porque estaba demasiado molesto por eso. Molesto por no verlo venir. **.-****Vámonos****.-** Le dije minutos después, aun si todavía no podía hablar.

**.-Eh?-** Fue capaz de articular eso. **.-No te dejare quedarte hoy aquí, ¿esta bien?**- Espero que mi mirada no sea tan pesada como generalmente lo es. Ella empezó a balbucear, y tras un segundo pudo articular**. -Duncan, no puedo simplemente..-**

**.-Eso lo hiciste la ultima vez, ¿No? Tenias la mejilla roja, habías dormido allí, ¿Cual es el problema?-** Vi el mismo bolso que tenia cuando nos conocimos tirado al lado de su cama, estaba abierto y tenia prendas, un libro negro con las palabras _"DIARIO_", su Ipod, una funda y otros papeles, también había una barra nutritiva. Tome su bolso sin su permiso**. .-Mañana, tengo colegio..-** Susurro. ¿Acaso no entendía que no quería que viviese sufriendo?

**.-Lleva el uniforme, te llevare mañana a la Academia.-** Ella no dijo nada. Salimos por la ventana y la ayude. El silencio en el camino fue incomodo**. .-¿Te duele?-**

Ella volvió a tocarse su ojo morado con la punta de sus dedos. **.-No es nada..-** El estomago de Gwen dio un gruñido y le sonreí. Mis mecanismos de defensa golpearon. El humor siendo uno de ellos**. .-No comiste nada, Gwenny?.-** No pareció funcionar, ahora estaba avergonzada y triste. Nunca la había visto comer algo, solo tomar café y la había oído en la cena. Era muy delgada, pero no de un modo morboso. Era más delgada que la mayoría de las chicas, pero no cruzaba los polos. **.-Duncan.. No le dirás a nadie, cierto?.-** Su voz sonaba firme, aun cuando en apariencia se veía vulnerable.

**.-No, y no se cuanto tiempo lo vas a esconder, pero mientras el este allí, no iras.-**

**.-Estas loco... Mi madre te puede demandar.-**

**.-Y yo los puedo demandar a ellos.-** Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo nivel, tenía escalofríos, lo podía sentir. .-**Solo déjame hablar con mi madre.-** Lo hacia sonar como un secuestro, que era casi lo que estaba haciendo, aun si sabia que no iba a durar mucho. Seguramente Gwen le diría que se quedaría en casa de una amiga. Y me daba igual, con tal de que no anduviese con ese monstruo. Llegamos a la "casa embrujada" y pude notar como Gwen veía hacia la banca con cierta nostalgia. Como si lo extrañase. Entramos a mi "hogar" y divise a Noah en el sofá leyendo un libro, subió la mirada y estudio el rostro de Gwen. Me miro con curiosidad. Aun si su rostro era inexpresivo, sabía que estaba sorprendido.

Lo ignore y lleve a Gwen a mi habitación, ella se sentó en mi cama. Si fuese otro momento, le sonreiría y diría un comentario sucio. Ella reiría y seguro me golpearía el hombro. Ahora, ella miro hacia los lados de forma insegura, la había sacado de su habitad natural. Igual sabía que ella conocía la casa, pero era distinto. **.-Supongo.. Que ahora quieres saber ¿No?-** Guarde silencio por un momento y vi por la ventana, vi mi reflejo y me cuestione. Sabia que no era lo mejor para Gwen en esos momentos, pero era algo. Tome unas galletas que habían en la repisa y se las di a Gwen. Me miro y después a las galletas. **.-Come-**

**.-Yo no estoy..-**

**-Vamos, oí tu estomago.-** La estaba tratando como una niña, y creo que eso la molesto. Tomo dos Crackers y me miro. Observe como las comía.

**.-Duncan..?-** La forma en que decía mi nombre era alentadora, suave, como una melodía. Algo en ella me volvía loco, me dio una obsesión. Y tenía la oportunidad de hacerle todo lo que quisiese a Gwen. Estaba sentada inocentemente en mi cama, como si nada le fuese a suceder, aun después de todo. Estaba confiando en mi. .**-Necesitas descansar, ¿ok? Mañana hablaremos de eso-**

Me aleje hacia la puerta pero me tomo de la mano. Me voltee a mirarla y ella soltó mi mano rápidamente, con un sonrojo, me veía intensamente. .-**No me dejes sola****.-**

**-…-**

**.- No quiero estar sola.-** Quizá Gwen estaba loca. Hablaba como si demonios fuesen a salir del closet en la noche, era extraño y adorable a la vez. Pero no me importaba, yo la cuidaría hasta que se recuperase**. –Esta bien.-** Por un segundo ella me sonrió y pude volver a ver a Gwen. Ella se recostó en la cama y me senté a su lado esperando a que durmiese. Parecía tratar a una niña pequeña, por la cual te sientes enormemente atraído. Al final, apague las luces y me recosté con ella. **.-No puedo dormir.-** Dijo.

**.-Solecito, ¿Que quieres que haga?-**

**-No me trates como una enferma.-** Solté una risa.

**.-Hecho-** Después de eso susurro unas cuantas cosas, le pase su Ipod y tras oír la misma canción una y otra vez, se quedo dormida. Mañana hablaríamos de todo, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Le di un beso en su frente y después baje a sus labios sin tocarlos. Pare un segundo antes de hacer tal contacto. Sentía su respiración en mi rostro y era de nuevo adictivo. Me voltee, y después de unos segundo me di la vuelta de nuevo. La vi y tome el Ipod lleno de curiosidad.

_Kiss My Eyes and lay me to Sleep._

La ironía.

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia el sofá, Noah ya no estaba. Me acosté a dormir, aun si era un sueño tener a Gwen en mi cama, tendría que reprimir mis deseos para otra noche. Cada vez que iba cayendo en la profundidad del sueño, el rostro de Gwen venia a mi mente. Quizá había sido mala idea dejarla sola, pero me insulte a mi mismo. Quería que la tratase como una niña sana, las niñas sanas no duermen con delincuentes. Aun si sonase bizarro.

No se a que hora me quede dormido.

**-****Gwen Pov****-**

Me desperté nerviosa y mareada, como si hubiese tomado un montón el día anterior. Aun cuando sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. Vi el techo por numerosos segundos y decidí levantarme. Me entro un mareo y casi caigo a la cama, pero me equilibre, tenia un dolor de cabeza gigantesco, que sabia era de tanto pensar/llorar y demás. Debían ser las 6 de la mañana porque el sol no salía completamente. Estaba avergonzada de ver a Duncan por la forma en que había actuado ayer.

Estaba preocupada de que ya no le gustase. Si es que le guste alguna vez. Saque de mi bolso un espejito para ver mi ojo, no se veía tan mal, tenía unas ojeras gigante. Podía arreglarlo con maquillaje. Y eso hice. Salí de la habitación tímidamente, sabia que no había nadie despierto. Pensé quizá en irme a mi casa, pero por alguna razón, no quería.

Encontré a Duncan roncando en el sofá y no pude evitar sonreír. Seguro se había asustado por mi comportamiento ayer, había explotado. Estaba agradecida y confundida con el.

Me senté esperando a que despertase. Me puse mis audífonos y escuche Torn de Natalie Imbruglia. No era para nada mi estilo, pero me gustaba. Tararee la canción hasta que note como alguien mas entraba a la habitación. Era Noah. Seguro, siendo el genio que era, sabría de mi situación. Me sonroje. No pensaría en eso, no pensaría en eso. _¿Te gusta pensar en eso? _No.

El chico tenía una taza de café. **.-Hola-** Su saludo fue simple.

**.-Hola…-** Me estudio.

**.****-¿Cómo te encuentras?.-** Era su forma de preguntar como dormí.

_That's what's going on__, __Nothing's fine I'm torn__, __I'm all out of faith__, __This is how I feel__, __I'm cold and I am shamed__, __Lying naked on the floor_

La canción sonaba en mis oídos**. .-Estoy… Bien, gracias.-** Rodo sus ojos, sabia que mentía, pero la verdad, al ver a Duncan a mi lado, me encontraba mejor.

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed__,__ Bound and broken on the floor__,__ you're a little late__,__ I'm already torn__._

Apague el Ipod y di un suspiro fastidiada. Voltee a ver a Duncan y estaba abriendo los ojos, como si el ruido le molestase. Probablemente era demasiado temprano para el. Pero apenas me vio, se levanto.

**.-Gwen, que haces despierta?-**

**.- Hola, yo me encuentro bien, gracias.-** Dijo Noah en tono sarcástico.

**.-No lo se… Me desperté temprano.-** Todavía estaba un poco mareada, y creo que se notaba. Puso su mano en mi frente. **.-No tienes fiebre, pero te ves bastante mal.-** Odiaba que Duncan me tratase como una niñita. **.-No iras a la academia.-**

**.-¿Estas loco? Llamaran a mi madre por teléfono!.-** No había llamado a mi madre todavía, le iba a decir que me quedaría unos días en casa de Brigette. Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a mi madre. No se extrañaría de mi ausencia, porque siempre era así después de que había un problema con John. Sabia que mi mama era masoquista para vivir "enamorada" de un hombre así. Mi padre no era así.

**.-****Fácil, llamamos y decimos que estas enferma.-** Me veía insegura, pero le di el teléfono de la academia y llamo, haciendo una perfecta imitación de un padre preocupado por su hija. Me reí de forma tonta. Duncan era un excelente actor. Noah ya se había ido a la cocina y estaba preparándose un desayuno. Cody y Geoff seguían durmiendo.

Apenas Duncan me dijo para hablar, le conté sobre mi situación. Desde mi padre perdido, mi padrastro abusador, mi madre, mi hermano, hasta sobre Trent. Nunca había soltado tanto en mi vida, pero me sentí bien, sabiendo que Duncan no me iba a juzgar. **.-Solecito, todo se va a solucionar.-**

**.-No mientras este aquí.-** Le dije, se puso un poco a la defensiva, diciendo que no iba a dejarme ir. Estaba secuestrada, pero me encantaba estarlo. Después de pasar horas hablando, no era tan extraño, desayunamos con Noah que también estaba leyendo un libro.

Después bajaron Cody y Geoff y se me quedaron viendo por unos segundos, Geoff me saludo amigablemente y Cody me siguió viendo con una sonrisa estúpida. **.-Gwen, después iremos a trabajar así que te quedaras sola en la casa, así que por favor no te.. vayas.-** Duncan no me estaba forzando, pero me veía con esos ojos. Mi hermano me buscaría? Probablemente.

**.-…Esta bien.-**

**.-Esta tarde, maratón de películas de terror, ¿Si?.-** Sabía que Duncan estaba fingiendo que no estaba tan preocupado por mi situación. Pero asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

**.-¿Cómo esta bridgette?-** Pregunto Geoff emocionado. Yo le sonreí nerviosamente .-Eh, esta bien.- Se sonrojo para la siguiente pregunta. **.-Oye.. Tú crees.. Quizá.. me podrías dar su..-**

**.-¿Teléfono?- **

**.-Si! Eso!.-** Aun si era muy hiperactivo, se veía divertido. Le di el teléfono y el me sonrió, Duncan les explico que me quedaría unos días allí, pero no dio la razón. Se lo agradecí rotundamente, aun si sabia que Noah tenia una idea de lo que pasaba.

Cuando todos se fueron a trabajar no tuve mucho que hacer, sabia que volverían en la tarde para el almuerzo, me mensaje con Duncan y me sentí libre de problemas. No duraría tanto, pero aprovecharía. Me di un baño. Fui a la habitación de Duncan y abrí mi bolso, ninguna de las prendas de ropa que traía eran de mi estilo. Eran Shorts de Jeans y camisas. Nunca había necesitado esa ropa cuando me escapaba de casa porque volvía pronto o me prestaban otra ropa.

Me puse una camisa blanca con el muñequito de Flapjack en el centro, diciendo _"Aventura"_ Y los shorts, no parecía yo. El hecho de que no usaba negro me extraño, pero me hizo sentir distinta. Me gustaba no caer siempre en los estereotipos.

Pase horas pensando en Duncan, vi televisión. Investigue su habitación. Había algunas fotos, pero no estaban en cuadros. En una había una chica morena con pecas y mirada reprobatoria. En otra estaba el y lo que yo creo que es su familia. Tenía revistas (No de las de farándula) _Pervertido.._. Hojas tiradas por todos lados, y demás. Todavía había cajas, pero no me atreví a abrirlas. Duncan sabia todo sobre mi, pero yo no sabia nada sobre el.

Vi un computador y empezó a navegar por la web en los distintos foros. Me sentía segura allí, nadie me podía juzgar sin juzgarse a si mismo, porque todos estábamos siendo quienes queríamos ser. Nadie sabia nada en realidad, pero a la vez, podíamos saberlo todo.

A la 2:30 pm, después de horas de no hacer nada, llegaron Cody y Duncan con unas hamburguesas, aparentemente me habían traído una. Creo que mi cara se puso verde de asco. No había comido hamburguesa desde que era una niña.

**.-No tienes excusa, come.-** Solo por el, le di un mordisco. Sentía ganas de vomitar, pero la comí toda.

**.-Estoy llena.- **Dije

.-**Esa era la mas pequeña, Solecito.-** Se burlo el y le di un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Cuando mire a un lado, vi que estaban como 6 DVD's de terror allí. Sonreí y vi los títulos. _Viernes 13, Carrie , El exorcista _(Clásico), _Saw _(No exactamente terror, pero mucha sangre) _Y la Matanza de Texas. _

Vio mi cara de emoción y sonrió, nos sentamos en el sofá con palomitas y empezamos a ver _La matanza de Texas_, ambos riéndonos. **.-¿Por qué siempre la policía es tan estúpida?**- Pregunte yo. Y el movió sus hombros. Estábamos muy cercanos. Mi cabeza descanso por segundos en su hombro y el puso su brazo alrededor de mi. Era perfecto.

**.-Hmm.-** Susurre. Se sentía tan bien.

Después, vimos _Carrie_, y me sentí un poco identificada. Si yo tuviese poderes como los de ella, me habría vuelto así?. Bueno, es una película. También nos reímos macabramente por todas las muertes que se merecían sus compañeros. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, calculaba que eran más o menos las 6. Yo puse la siguiente película, _Viernes 13_. Al principio se veía un poco mal grabada, pero Duncan le dio un golpe a la tele y se vio mejor.

Me encantaba esta película, y a pesar de todo no me podía concentrar con Duncan a mi lado. Me miro por un segundo y sonrió, me sentía segura con el. Por alguna razón quería pasar mis manos sobre su cresta y desordenársela. Seria divertido. Me reí en alto, Duncan creyó que era por Jason, así que también se rio. Si supiese.

**.-Seria genial meterse en una película de terror-** Pensaba lo mismo.

**.-Lo se.-** Dije. Faltaban solo dos películas, antes de poner Saw, Duncan fue al baño y yo fui a buscar un vaso de agua. Me encontré con Cody y el me sonrió de nuevo. **.-No me dirás nada nunca, ¿Cierto?.-**

**.-Eh, yo, bueno, hueles bien.-**

Extraño.

Volví al sofá y allí estaba Duncan, me senté y el me atrajo a su cuerpo, me sonroje. Habíamos estado así antes, pero no sabíamos como había sucedido. En cuestión de minutos ya estábamos cerca de nuevo. En Saw me daba algunos escalofríos la forma en que se cortaba la pierna. **.-Ja! Te esta dando miedo Solecito?- **Dijo burlonamente, y me puse a la defensiva.

**.-No! No es eso.-** Le saque la lengua y el solo sonrió. **.-Si, como digas!.-**

Ya eran las 10 y quedaba la última película. El exorcista. La primera versión. Trate de reprimir un bostezo, pero salió de todos modos, Duncan se volvería a burlar de mi. .**-Hmm..- **Por fin, ya estaba llegando el final, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, mire hacia Duncan y me puse nerviosa porque el ya me estaba mirando.

Su mirada era intensa, me miraba a los ojos y después bajo a ver mis labios. Por un momento pensé en si me veía atractiva, si me veía gorda o fea. Pero todo cambio luego. Duncan me beso como nunca había sido besada. Los besos de Trent eran dulces y suaves. El beso de Duncan era apasionado, quizá hasta con un poco de enfado. Empecé a corresponderle poco después cerrando mis ojos, el acariciaba mi cabello con sus dedos y con su otra mano sostenía mi cintura. Yo no era muy experimentada, pero Duncan besaba muy bien.

Por un momento deje que su lengua se juntase con la mía y tras segundos nos separamos. Nos quedamos viendo otros segundos cuando volvimos a besarnos. Era como si durante esos segundos el tiempo no pasase, no había problemas, no había nada.

Era perfecto. Y después de ese beso, quede dormida sobre su hombro.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí continúo. Muchas gracias por los Reviews, estoy viendo adonde llevar la historia XD.

XxLookInTheShadowsxX: Si XD Espero no haber escrito a Duncan muy fuera de su personalidad, pero bueh. Gracias por tus reviews en todos los caps :) En serio.

Lilith Velian: Muchas gracias :) Ojala tuviese magia...

Blicia: Gracias :D Primero, no importa si lees tarde, el hecho de que alguien lea mis historias ya me pone feliz. La verdad, muchas madres son así, prefieren el marido que los hijos (están ciegas eh!). Y por el padrastro, si es un imbécil (de los peores que he escrito). Espero no haber empalagado en el 5.

NekoNight : Ah! Me encanta que me mandes reviews siempre en esta historia :). La verdad, Gwen es la única chica que se queda dormida después de dar un beso así con Duncan.

Ale: Hahaha gracias, no doy adelantos ;).

toaneo07 : Gracias! tratare de no auto despreciarme xD. Tengo un fan? Oh, genial :)

**- DUNCAN POV**

Gwen estaba llegando tarde a la escuela, me levanto agitándome una y otra vez mientras yo gruñía. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba ella con su uniforme. Me encantaba su uniforme, sonreí un poco desorbitado. Ayer no pude dormir tan rápido como ella, porque después de aquel beso quería más... Fue un poco gracioso ver como se quedo dormida. Me dolía un poco la espalda por dormir en el sofá, pero había dormido en peores lugares, así que no me queje. En unos segundos ya Gwen me había jalado hasta el auto esperando a que yo lo abriese. **.-Ya voy Solecito..-** todavía no estaba del todo despierto. **.-****Seguro que no quieres quedarte hoy también?-** Le di una sonrisa seductora.

**.-Tengo evaluación en arte!.-** Recordé los dibujos que estaban pegados en su habitación, si le parecía tan importante, esta bien. Ambos nos montamos en el auto, y ahora que estaba despierto, veía que Gwen tenía un sonrojo en su rostro. **.-¿Comiste?-** Pregunte

**.-Si.-** No se si estaba mintiendo o no. Ya me sabía el camino perfectamente, pero no la quería dejar en la academia. Prendí la radio, estaban hablando del clima y de otras cosas que no me importan. Por un momento cuando estábamos llegando también me puse ansioso porque no hablábamos de ayer. **.-Yo..-Ayer.-** dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, nos cortamos la palabra una y otra vez mientras reíamos nerviosamente. Ayer, ese beso me había dejado encantado. Por otro segundo nuestros ojos se conectaron y sabía que estábamos bien, y me maldije a mi mismo. Estaba enamorado de Gwen. Ella miro hacia un lado, ya habíamos llegado, ella se volteo, me sonrió, me robo un beso y se fue. Sonreí de forma patética. Estaba actuando como un tonto, pero me sentía genial.

Y como era de esperarse, maneje a casa e iba a empezar a hablar con Gwen por mensajes, pero el celular no reaccionaba. Lo tire al suelo molesto. El celular soportaría. Geoff se rio de la forma en que me puse, Cody me miro asustado, y Noah solo suspiro molesto. Luego todos tendríamos que ir a trabajar. Trabajar era molesto, pero pagaban bien. **.-Duncan, viejo, estaba pensando en organizar una fiesta.**- Dijo Geoff. Me burle **.-Ha! Y me lo dices para que invite a esa chica rubia, ¿No?-**

**.-Para tu información, ya nos hemos mensajeado.-**

**.-Y que averiguaste?-**

**.-Le gustan los animales, la naturaleza y el surf.-** Dijo el sonriendo .-**Pero creo que se ofendió****.-**

**.-¿Porque?- **Le mire con curiosidad mientras con un prendedor veía las llamas y después no las veía. Solía fumar, pero no había fumado desde que había visto a Gwen en la banca. No sabía si le importaría o no, pero igual mi fascinación por el fuego seguiría allí. **.-Le dije que era como un chico..-** Idiota. Rodé mis ojos y camine hacia el sofá. Cuando oí que alguien tocaba la puerta. Nunca nadie tocaba la puerta aquí, no éramos tan "bienvenidos" como pensábamos. Al abrir la puerta, vi un niño viéndome, se veía nervioso. Cuando le vi los ojos, note cierto parecido con los de mi chica. SI, ahora es mi chica.

Era el hermanito de Gwen. **.-¿Que haces aquí?.-** Le gruñí, no era que tuviese problemas personales con el, pero si quería llevarse a Gwen, tendría que vérselas conmigo. **.-¿No deberías estar en la escuela, niño?-**

-**Me escape.- **Dijo fácilmente y me vio enfadado. **.-¿Donde esta Gwen?-**

**.-Supongo que en la escuela.-**

**.-No te hagas el tonto.-** Estaba preocupado por Gwen, como yo lo había estado por ella ese día. **.-Niño, Gwen se quedara acá hasta que no haya nada que pueda lastimarla allá. Puedes decirle a tu madre lo que quieras, que esta en casa de una de sus amigas. No me importa.-**

**.-¿En verdad te gusta tanto mi hermana?.-** Mi rostro seguía firme, espero que no me sonrojase, seria increíblemente estúpido, no. Patético. **.-****También dile que se busque un Psiquiatra, a tu madre.-**

**.-Todos en esa casa necesitamos uno.-** Dijo, mirando hacia la nada. El chico tenía los mismos problemas que Gwen, y ella se pondría demasiado sensible si se enterase de que su hermanito había venido. **.-Trata de sacar a ese hombre de la casa y Gwen volverá**.- Aun si su padrastro se iba de la casa, no quería dejar ir a Gwen. Era una de mis aptitudes egoístas el querer todo solo para mí. **.-No es tan fácil... Llamare a la policía la próxima vez que suceda algo, pero mi madre se volverá loca, nos odiara de por vida, ella cree amarlo.-**

**.-¿Porque se enamoro de el?.-** Pregunte yo, Gwen jamás menciono como se conocieron sus padres. **.-Se parece a mi padre real...-** Después de convencerlo, pude lograr sacar a su hermanito de la casa. Ahora tendría que ir a trabajar, y no podría mensajearme con Gwen. Maldición.

**-Gwen POV.-**

No podía creer que le había robado un beso a Duncan. Estaba totalmente sonrojada cuando me baje del auto y salí corriendo. Estaba feliz, nunca había estado tan feliz. Tanto que Heather y Lindsay se llegaron a asustar y Brigette me alzo una ceja. Trent se veía celoso, estaba hasta feliz de comer en la misma mesa que Izzy. Aun si no comí nada. El comer esa hamburguesa ayer me había hecho sentir grotesca... Por fin, en arte evaluaron mis dibujos y la profesora encantada me felicito por ellos. Quería conseguir una Beca en arte para hacerle la vida más simple a mi madre y largarme de allí, no ser una carga. Alice sin embargo se seguiría calando a John. Suspire molesta por el hecho de que Duncan no me había mandado ningún mensaje. Quizá en verdad pensaba que era una equivocación... Me puse el Ipod en la ultima clase, guiatura, y empecé a oír "Always" de Saliva.

Cuando Duncan me trajo de vuelta se veía extraño, como si escondiese algo. Me preocupe. **.-Duncan, ¿que pasa?.-**

**.-Nada solecito.-** Me sonrió, ¿Pensaría que estaba mal lo que habíamos hecho?. **.-Si es por lo del beso... Y no estas de acuerdo ahora… no…****-** Mis palabras fueron cortadas por los labios del Punk sobre los míos. Correspondí tímidamente y sentía como me sonrojaba. Me separe de el y le sonreí. **.-¿Hiciste eso para callarme?.-** Le reprimí.

**.-Un poco.-** Me dio una de sus sonrisas "malas". **.-Mejor, dejemos que las cosas pasen, ¿verdad?-**

-**Por eso me encantas.-** Íbamos a volvernos a besar pero oímos la bocina de un auto, habíamos hecho trafico. Ambos nos reímos por el viejo que pasaba en el auto. Me pregunte como estarían mi hermano y mi madre. Por un segundo me sentí mal por haberme ido así y dejar a mi hermano solo. El se podía defender de John pero... Duncan noto como estaba y en unos segundos empezamos a hablar de nuestros grupos de música preferidos. En la radio, pusimos la canción "Chop Suey" de System of a Down a todo volumen y empezamos a cantarla y mover nuestras cabezas como locos.

**.-Estas despeinada****.-** Sonrió acomodando mis cabellos. Si no fuese porque estaba manejando, le saltaría encima. Estaba encantada de tenerlo a mi lado, de tener a alguien igual de diferente a mí y de sentirme tan protegida. Que tan lejos podríamos haber llegado ayer. Llegamos, esperaba que Duncan se bajase conmigo .-**Tengo que llevar unos encargos, nos vemos luego.-** ¿Encargos de que? ¿Cual era su trabajo?

**.-¿Cual es tu trabajo exactamente?-** Le pregunto, no se puso nervioso pero si miro hacia otro lado. **.-****Tratare de no tardarme tanto, nos vemos Solecito.-** Me sonrió por ultima vez y se fue. Entre a la casa para encontrarme de nuevo con Noah leyendo un libro. Oía como pasaban las paginas y en un momento subió la cabeza con curiosidad. Podría preguntarle, pero no estaba segura de que me lo iba a decir. Geoff tampoco...

Pero Cody me lo diría! Busque a Cody por todas las habitaciones pero no estaba. **-Geoff, haz visto a Cody?- **Pregunte, el negó con la cabeza. Me metí nuevamente en la habitación de Duncan y vi mi reflejo por su ventana. No entendía como le podía gustar a Duncan. Me di un baño y un buen rato adentro, no quería abusar, pero pensé en todas las cosas de Duncan que desconocía. De alguna forma, el había resuelto mis "misterios" mas fácilmente de los que yo he podido resolver los suyos. Miren por segundos como las gotas de agua caían sobre mi cuerpo. Aquí no había espejos grandes como en mi casa, así que no me pude analizar. Como prenda, Duncan me dijo que podía tomar cualquier prenda. En la tarde, ya Duncan llegaba y al verme vestida con una de sus camisas, note como se sonrojaba. Le sonreí y le di un beso.

Me correspondió sin quejarse, y como el día anterior, dormimos juntos (Sin hacer nada del otro mundo, malpensados)

El siguiente día fue igual hasta la tarde. Duncan se había tenido que ir por otro encargo y yo todavía estaba curiosa. La única diferencia es que esta vez no había nadie en casa. La escuela había sido aburrida, como usualmente.

Oí como tocaban la puerta y fui a abrirla. Tenia miedo, y ¿Si era mi hermano? ¿O mi madre? ¿O hasta John?. Maldije que la puerta no tuviese ningún ojo para poder ver quien estaba del otro lado y abrí tímidamente la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, era una chica que ya había visto en las fotos de Duncan. Tenía su cabello caramelo tomado en una cola y me veía con su rostro enfurecido. **.-Oh, no puede ser, me remplaza con una gótica cualquiera?-**

**.-Disculpa?-** Ni la conocía, y ya estaba insultándome. Pensé en cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero era del pasado de Duncan. Si había alguna forma de averiguar sobre Duncan, era esta. **.-****Perdón, pero ¿Quién eres?-** Le pregunte, tratando de ignorar la forma en que había sido insultada y mirándola de arriba abajo. Éramos totalmente distintas, yo tenia la piel blanca y muy pálida, mientras ella tenia piel morena achocolatada, mis ojos eran pequeños y los de ella eran grandes. Ella se veía como una chica normal de preparatoria, o como una presidente estudiantil. Mientras yo me veía como la chica gótica asocial.

**.-Perdona por gritarte en un principio, soy Courtney.-** La deje pasar y nos prepare a ambas un café. Me sentía como en las películas de detectives. Ella le agrego solo un copito de azúcar, y yo le agregue dos. Debía dejar de ver esos detalles tan estúpidos. **.-Mi nombre es Gwen.-** Le dije antes de darle un sorbo a mi café. Estaba caliente, mas no hirviendo.

**.-****¿Y Duncan? No se encuentra… Deberías ponerle la vista mas encima.-** Su tono era venenoso. Pero no tengo idea de que hablaba. **.-¿A que te refieres?.-**

**.-****No sabes nada de el, ¿Cierto?-** Trataba de verle con seguridad, pero el hecho era que ella tenia razón. No sabia de donde venia, en que trabajaba o porque estaba aquí. **.-Duncan es un criminal, deberías alejarte de el antes de que salgas lastimada.-**

Era irónico, porque el me había salvado de ser mas lastimada. **.-Yo se que ha sido un "criminal". Y es mi problema si quiero estar con el o no.-** Le conteste de forma calmada. Ella ahora sonreía. **.-¿Sabes porque el y sus cuatro amiguitos vinieron para acá?.-**

**.-****¿Escapar de la ley?-** Bromee, esperando equivocarme. **.-Duncan vendía productos no legales allí, es cierto. Y tuvo un pequeño accidente conmigo**.- Ya me había supuesto que los encargos de Duncan no fuesen legales. Si no, ¿Por qué no me lo diría?. Escuche atentamente lo que Courtney iba a decir ahora, pero para ponerle mas suspenso, ella tomo un sorbo de café.** .-No me digas que te dejo embarazada.- **Courtney casi escupe todo el café por su boca.

**.-****¿Así que ustedes ya lo hicieron? Yo me guardo para el matrimonio, Ja, si eres una cualquiera.-**

**.-Estas equivocada.-** Le reprimí, **-Duncan solo va a jugar contigo, Gwen, hasta ahora, te ha dicho que quiere o que te ama?- **Dude unos segundos, nunca lo había dicho, pero no esperaba que lo hiciese, solo había pasado un día. Por un momento creí que estaba preocupada por mi, pero aleje ese pensamiento rápidamente. Courtney abrió la boca y oí el sonido de unas llaves y la puerta abriéndose. Duncan entro a la habitación y ambas, Courtney y yo, nos paramos.

**.-¿Courtney?-** Su voz sonaba enfadada. Ella solo dijo .-Hola Dunkey.- Me sentía fuera de lugar, y un poco avergonzada por dejar entrar así nada más a Courtney a la casa. .-Lindo lugar que tienen aquí, ¿Lo decoro tu nueva noviecita?-

**.-No te metas con Gwen, sal de esta casa.-**

**.-No podrás evitarnos por siempre.-** Le grito ella, pero Duncan la tomo de la muñeca y la saco de la casa. Se podían oír los golpes a la puerta y después como sonaba un auto, y la chica se iba. **.-Disculpa.-** Dije en un susurro.

Duncan me miro, todavía enfadado y lo podía notar. **.-Nunca dejes entrar a nadie a esta casa así****.-**

**.-¿Disculpa?**- Ahora yo estaba enfadada, no podía ser que me viese como si fuese una cosa que debía permanecer en casa a cada rato. Amaba a Duncan, pero el no saber nada de el me frustraba. **.-Solo quería saber algo sobre ti… Se supone que esto no es un secuestro, yo estoy aquí por mi voluntad, así que no puedes decirme que o que no hacer.-**

Sus ojos se calmaron un poco y dio un suspiro. Ya tenia de vuelta a mi Duncan. .-¿**Qué averiguaste?-** Me pregunto y mis ojos vieron el suelo por un segundo. **.-Me dijo que trabajabas haciendo encargos ilegales, que das ¿Drogas, medicinas, armas?.-**

El permaneció callado un segundo. **.-Hongos.**- Mire hacia un lado molesta**. .-Y ya te graduaste, ¿porque no estudias algo en vez de vivir así, como prófugo?, los otros también?-**

**-No.. No.. Cody trabaja en la tienda de videos, Noah estudia y Geoff trabaja en una tienda de bromas.- **

**.-****¿Entonces?-**

**.-Es complicado…-**

**.-Puedes trabajar en otra cosa, yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir otro trabajo.-** El me sonrió por un momento y se acerco, acariciándome el cabello. **.-Si, supongo que si… El problema es que me siguen llegando, no se como deshacerme de ellos.-** Cuantas cosas había hecho Duncan, Fumaba, ¿se drogaba?.

**.-****También me dijo que tu y ella tuvieron un accidente.. Y que no debía confiar en ti porque me romperías el corazón.- **Le dije con total seguridad. El me miro por un segundo. **.-Ella esta loca, ¿Ok? Jamás te rompería el corazón a ti, no estando consiente****.-** Pero Duncan estaba evitando el hecho de el "accidente", sabia que eventualmente me lo diría. Lo abrace y sentí como ponía los brazos alrededor de mi figura.

Ya era de noche, y no había comido en todo el día. Me sentía débil, pero me sentía linda.

Y Duncan también me veía linda.

Se veía nervioso por Courtney, me maldije a mi misma. Duncan me hacia sentir seguro con solo su compañía, me hacia olvidarme de John y de mi madre. Pero al yo estar solo con el, podía seguir nervioso. **.-Duncan…-**

**.-¿Si?-** Me miro a los ojos, estaba sonriendo, amaba esa sonrisa.

**.-Disculpa por hacerte enfadar.-** Le dije y le plante un beso en su boca. El me sonrió de forma burlona. **.-Esta bien solecito, mañana estrena una nueva película de terror en el cine, yo invito.-**

**.-Claro que tu invitas!.-** Bromee con el. Se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un cansado Noah y atrás de el a Cody. **.-Duncan, nos localizaron.-**

**.-Lo se.-** Contesto el. Ahora me preguntaba porque los otros tres chicos habían sido arrastrados en esto, todos tenemos problemas. No me estaban escondiendo mas nada, ¿cierto?. Si descubrían que Duncan estaba aquí, entonces tendrían que mudarse?. Mire preocupada a Duncan y después mire a Noah. **.-No nos pueden hacer mucho aquí, en este estado no es ilegal lo que andas haciendo Duncan, pero Courtney y sus abogados te buscan por el incendio.-**

¿Qué incendio? Me solté de Duncan un segundo y le mire recriminadamente. Noah dejo un Oops salir de su boca. .-**No nos tendremos que mudar, entonces?-** Pregunto Duncan, feliz todavía. Yo estaba enfadada de que no me dijese todo a fondo. Subí a la habitación de Duncan y me senté en la cama.

Todos ellos iban a cenar ahora, pero sabían que estaba enfadada. Es decir, que no iba a bajar a comer.

Cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin comer, ya no te da hambre. ¿Eso tiene sentido?.

Igualmente, Duncan entro en la habitación con unas pizzas. Yo mire hacia un lado. .**-Solecito.-**

**.-No me llames así****.-** Hacia tiempo que no le reprimía por llamarme por ese sobrenombre. .-**Esta bien, Gwen… Solo dame tiempo y te contare lo que quieras saber, pero por lo menos come. No se si comiste esta mañana, pudiste mentir. No se si almorzaste en la escuela, no te dejare estar todo un día sin comer.-** Yo comía suficiente para vivir.

Abrace mis rodillas y el se puso a mi lado. .-**No me hagas hacer el avioncito**- Me reí y le golpee su hombro. El fingió que le dolía diciendo _"Ouch"._ **.-Duncan, cuantas ex novias has tenido?-**

**.-Cuatro.-** Ahora me sentía apenada, yo solo había tenido un ex novio, Trent, y en preescolar (Aunque se que no cuenta) había sido "novia" de un niño llamado Tyler. Obviamente, no duramos mucho. Duncan ya sabía quien era Trent, y había dicho que no le agradaba para nada.

**.-Esta pizza se esta enfriando, aunque sea dale un mordisco.-** Me acerco la pizza a la boca y di un pequeño mordisco. Estaba deliciosa, pero me sentía sucia. Duncan me acerco más y esconde mi cabeza en sus hombros. El soltó una risa. En un momento, estábamos haciendo pelea de cosquillas. La pizza había caído no se donde. Estábamos cercanos a besarnos de nuevo.

Oímos la puerta sonar, y Geoff había abierto. También oía una voz conocida. Era la voz de mi hermano. Baje corriendo las escaleras dejando atrás a Duncan, y efectivamente, abajo estaba mi hermano.

Lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo, algo no muy yo, pero el me correspondió el abrazo. Parecía que el había corrido kilómetros para llegar acá, aun si estaba tan cerca.

**.-Gwen, tienes que venir rápido.-** Sentí que Duncan me miraba desde atrás y que mi hermano estaba preocupado por algo.

Asentí con la cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

**NekoNight: **Gracias :) Lo del tráfico de hongos no es tanto por como se trafiquen, sino por... Wait, no spoilare! :) Tratare de dejar las cosas claras en este cap.

**Lilith Velian:** Oh, cada vez que veo tus reviews rio un poco, me parecen adorables! Yo he estado bien, muchas muchas gracias por los Reviews :) Aunque no soy nada interesante, así que no te pierdes nada sobre mí!

**Blicia : **Gracias :) Tratare de dejar las cosas claras.

**toaneo07 **: Gracias! Los hongos ya veras porque son malos en esta historia, (O porque Courtney es una exagerada) Ohh tener un fan es divertido.

**Ale: **Ahh yo también amo al hermano de Gwen XD Oks fan numero 1 gracias :DD

Aquí continúo, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... Etc. etc. etc.

**- Gwen P.O.V**

Corrí junto con mi hermano por las calles, aun si podíamos usar el auto de Duncan, corríamos frenéticos. No tenia idea de lo que pasaba, pero si mi hermano se ponía tan nervioso como para ir a buscarme, debía ser algo grave. Un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, John. Esperaba que estuviese muerto, y el pensar cosas tan radicales sin ningún remordimiento me hizo sentirme un poco enferma. Estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible, Duncan corría a mi lado mirándome con preocupación. Todavía tenia cosas que discutir con el. Quería tanto a Duncan que me dolía. Me duele. Me duele verlo y pensar en todos los secretos que puede esconderme. Pero sabia que se preocupaba por mi y que iba conmigo solo para saber que estaría bien.

Nos acercamos y podía oír el sonido de los autos-policiacos. Ya, al acercarnos, estaban 2 autos, John con unas esposas y mi madre llorando desesperada con un gran morado en su ojo derecho. Y aun, con todo esto, defendiendo a John. Mi madre empezó a gritarle a mi hermano, y yo la empuje, realmente la empuje. **.-¿Porque llamaste a los policías? ¿Que quieres hacer con esta familia?.**- Gritaba ella desesperada. No sentí simpatía, sentí lastima hacia mi madre. Estaba apunto de llorar, John se había ido, la había lastimado, y todavía lo defendía. Ella lloraba desesperadamente y caía de rodillas en el suelo. **.-Mama, no ves lo que haces... ¿No ves lo que nos haces? En verdad lo prefieres a el que a nosotros?.-** Ni se digno a mirarme, seguía llorando.

Una lagrima corrió por mi ojo y sentí una mano tomar la mía. Había olvidado que Duncan estaba allí, me ayudo. Mi hermano ayudo a mi madre a pararse**. .-Duncan.. Yo...-**

**.-Entiendo.-** Dijo el cortándome la palabra, y me soltó la mano. Fue horrible el sentir eso. Quería que se quedase conmigo, me acostumbre tanto a estar en la casa embrujada que el hecho de que estaría en "mi casa" era extraño. Hable con unos policías todavía con Duncan a mi lado. Sabía que mi madre jamás nos perdonaría. Vi uno de los autos y podía a ver a John desde adentro. Su mirada me asusto, era vacía, no había nada adentro. No había remordimientos, pero todavía estaba borracho. Apreté la mano de Duncan mucho mas fuerte y el me alejo de allí. Yo era mala para Duncan, estaba demasiado perdida para el.

**.-Gwen, ya nadie te herirá.-** Por alguna razón, no estaba tan segura.

Oí a mi hermano llamarme desde adentro de la casa, tome el rostro de Duncan delicadamente y plante un beso sobre sus labios, cerré mis ojos. No importaba el pasado, ni el futuro, solo el momento, me tomo de la cintura y me alzo un poco. Me dio una de sus sonrisas de "Todo saldrá bien" y me despedí.

Parecía irreal, entrar a mí casa, en la cocina donde siempre había peleas, el no escuchar el televisor prendido en la habitación de mi madre porque John veía lo que sea que pasasen. El comedor estaba desordenado y había unos platos rotos. Me dedique a recogerlos, arregle la mesa, puse todo en su lugar. Subí las escaleras, mi habitación se veía irreal... Al fin, al entrar a la habitación de mi madre, estaba mi hermano viéndola. Ella dormía con sus mejillas rojas y sus cabellos horriblemente despelucados, ojeras gigantes y todavía hacia sonidos con su nariz tapada. Pero no podía despertar. .-**Le di unas pastillas para dormir**.- Dijo mi hermanito.

**.-Oh.-** Arregle su almohada. Ambos la veíamos. **.-¿Es nuestra bella durmiente?-** Pregunte.

**.-La bella que se enamoro del dragón? Un poco extraño****.-** Rio el.

Guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

**.-A veces no entiendo...** **Porque encargarse de esto**.-

**.-Eh?.-** Ese fue el.

**.-Porque debe importarnos, la gente.-** Por mis ojos veía a mi madre fríamente. Mi hermano se acerco hacia mí, y me susurro. .-**No me engañas**.- salió de la habitación y pestañee un par de veces. Salí también y vi a mi hermano metido en su habitación tocando la guitarra, un hobbie, pero esta bastante bueno. .-**Ya no veremos a John?.-** Sonreía. El asintió con la cabeza pero también me comento. .-**Todavía hay un juicio, pero esta más que cerrado...-** Camine hacia mi hermano y le plante un beso en la frente por hacer algo de lo que yo me habría acobardado. Mi madre nos odiaría de por vida, aun así mas a mi hermano que a mi.

**.-Ese chico, Duncan, si te hace algo malo le parto la cara.-** Reí un poco. **.-Sigues siendo mi hermanito menor, no puedes hacer mucho.-**

**.-Eso es lo que dijiste de Trent!-**

**.-Esa broma fue muy pesada, pero fue divertido.-** Reí recordando el incidente con los zorrillos y Trent, olio mal por mas de una semana! Ahora que habíamos mencionado a Duncan, sentí nostalgia (Así de rápido, lo se). Lo extrañaba, y quería estar con el antes de que yo misma me hiciese un desastre. Todavía estaba triste por lo de mama. Estaba nerviosa por lo de John, y no quería dejar solo a mi hermano. Tenia la radio prendida, y el escuchaba "Back in Black" de AC-DC. El se las daba de rockero, pero estaba bien. Creo que mi nerviosismo por no ver a Duncan era notable, porque el me miro y dijo: **.- Puedes ir a verlo Gwen, no soy un niño, puedo estar solo.-**

**.-Seguro?-** Ambos todavía estábamos shockeados por el hecho de que John estaría fuera de nuestras vidas. Estábamos felices y tristes a la vez. Era un estado de adrenalina que no había sentido antes, o quizá con Duncan. El me empujo diciéndome que me fuese y eso hice. Agradecí que mañana fuera sábado, porque no pensaba dormir hasta averiguar todos los secretos de Duncan. Salí por la puerta y camine tranquilamente hacia casa de Duncan. Me gustaba caminar en la noche, podía distinguir los sonidos de los insectos con mayor claridad, el sonido del viento. Al llegar a la casa-embrujada, quise darle una sorpresa a Duncan, me metí desde el jardín trasero hacia su habitación. Lo que no esperaba, era ver a Duncan solo en calzoncillos viendo televisión, su torso se veía cómodo y fuerte.

Abrí la ventana y note como el rostro de Duncan se torno en sorpresa.

**- DUNCAN POV**

Dejar a Gwen en su casa había sido lo más difícil hasta ahora. El verla llorar de nuevo me causaba ganas de golpear cosas. Cuando entre vi el rostro curioso de Geoff, Cody y Noah. Hasta el último tenía una expresión preocupada. **.-¿Gwen no viene?.-** Pregunto Cody, me impresionaba que aun sabiendo que Gwen era mía siguiese gustándole**. .-No...-** Estaba de mal humor y todo el mundo lo noto. Primero, esos encargos seguían llegando aun si no los quería. Courtney venia y confundía la mente de Gwen, tenia miedo de contarle lo que sucedió a Solecito. Pero si es la única manera de hacerlo, le diría todo. Me preocupe porque Gwen no había comido sino un mordisco de la pizza en todo el día, o la verdad no estaba seguro de si había comido.

Cuando fui a mi habitación me quite la camisa y me lance a la cama, tratando de quitarme los pensamientos de Gwen de la cabeza. Estaría bien, su hermano cuidaría de ella. Pase de ver _Bob Esponja_, _Friends_ hasta _La Ley y el Orden._ Y no se de que trataba ningún episodio porque realmente no prestaba atención. Oí el sonido de mi ventana y vi a Gwen asomarse. No sabia si ponerme feliz o sorprendido. Ambos funcionan.

Gwen se quedo viéndome por unos segundos y sabia porque. **.-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Solecito?-** Al entrar completamente a mi habitación me lanzo una almohada. No se veía tan mal pero sabia que estaba fingiendo estar bien. La acerque a mi pecho y ella se quedo allí. **.-¿Como esta todo?.-**

**.-Bien, mi madre esta durmiendo y John no volverá...-** ¿Entonces porque demonios se oía tan triste**? -Extrañare esta aquí contigo, y mi madre no me lo perdonara.-** Dijo dos cosas totalmente opuestas a la vez. Extraño. **.-Igual somos vecinos, solecito, nos veremos todo el tiempo. Y es tu madre, tendrá que perdonarte eventualmente.-** Me golpeo el hombro. **.-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-** dijo ella.

Le sonreí **.-Si, yo también extrañare tenerte aquí...-** Ella quería cuidar a su madre. **.-¿Comiste algo allá?.-** Lo dudaba, ella se mordió el labio y supe que no había comido nada. **.-Gwen ¿Porque demonios te haces esto?**- Estaba enfadado y ella no me veía a los ojos. Di un suspiro. .-Dime.-

**.-Quiero verme bien.. Para ti**.- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Era lo mas estúpido que me había dicho, y a la vez, sentí un montón de culpa hundirse en mi. Quizá no era la mejor persona para Gwen, pero no podría verla con nadie mas, no porque no fuese atractiva, sino porque los celos me comerían vivo. **.-Gwen, escúchame. Aun si fueses una vaca de 200 kilos... Yo te seguiría queriendo.**- Yo la amaba, ¿porque me costaba tanto decirlo?. Ella me miro con sus ojos grises brillando un poco. **.-Es la cosa mas bizarramente linda que me hayas dicho**.- Me sonrió y yo reí con ella.

Ella se tiro sobre mi cama con total confianza, me encantaba la forma en que sus cabellos se extendían por las sabanas y su rostro. Como me veía y hasta la forma en que respiraba. Su esencia me encantaba, era una adicción. Le bese su frente, sus mejillas y después sus labios. No tenia idea de cual era ese sabor, pero ya era un adicto. **.-Eres mi droga, Gwen…-**

Ella abrió un poco sus ojos y se levanto. Algo la había puesto extrañamente insegura. .-Duncan… No me has contado nada todavía.- Era cierto. **.-Solecito, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.-**

Apague la televisión para que hubiese mas silencio. No había tensión, pero estaba nervioso. Ella abrazaba las fundas verdes de mi cama y me miraba**. .-¿Por qué se mudaron acá? De que incendio hablan? Courtney que fue…?-** Estaba hablando muy rápido y pensé en callarla con un beso. Pero no creí que me dejaría hasta explicarle todo.

**.-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho antes. ¿Ok?.-** Ella asintió con la cabeza. Gwen era inocente, y la estaba manchando. **.-****Vivíamos en Toronto, Courtney y yo éramos novios.- **Lamentablemente. **.-Siempre teníamos peleas, y un día decidí romper con ella, ese día lo hice en su casa.-**

Gwen me miro curiosamente, todavía no había enlazado lo demás. **.-Yo solía vender los hongos en las fiestas, son un tipo de hongos que te provocan Ilusiones o risas incontrolables. Courtney era una de mis clientes.-**

**.-¿Qué? La chica buena que "se salva para el matrimonio" tomaba esos hongos?-** La voz de Gwen se torno impresionada. **.-Si, Courtney quería salir por momentos de su vida perfecta y sus padres y sus altas expectativas.-** Yo no la culpaba, y al parecer Gwen tampoco. **.-****Así se enamoro de mi, pasamos por muchas dificultades, no le agradaba a su familia y cada vez se ponía mas molesta, cuando iba a terminar con ella buscaba alguna excusa para que no lo hiciese, diciendo que "iba a llamar a sus abogados"-**

Ella abrió la boca. Su rostro en si era muy gracioso. No pude evitar soltar una risa**. .-Esta bien, ¿Entonces?-**

**.-****Decidí que no me iba a soportar mas eso, es decir, soy yo, ¿Esperabas que esa chica me controlase?-** Ella se rio y me siguió mirando, esperase a que continuase. .-**Ese día fui a su casa, no estaban sus padres y me había enviado un encargo. Cuando entre ambos fuimos a la sala y comimos un poco de esos, Courtney saco un polvo, no se ni que droga era, le dije que no era buena idea, ya que ya estábamos demasiado desorbitados, pero tomo un poco por su lengua y la conecto con la mía****.-** Gwen se vio asqueada, también lo estaría si ella me hablase de sus momentos con el tal Cliché Trent.

**.-Al final, los dos estábamos alucinando, ella vomito un par de veces en la alfombra Persa de sus padres, y yo jugaba con mi prendedor.-** Saque de mi bolsillo mi prendedor encendiendo una llama. .-**Las llamas se veían más grandes, chispeantes y geniales. Courtney y yo quemamos papeles, palos, madera, y en un momento, uno de sus muebles se prendió en fuego. Todo por este pequeño prendedor.-** Gwen no se veía para nada asustada, me miro preocupada. **.-Queme gran parte de su casa, pero es demasiado sospechoso… Los padres de Courtney llegaron y obviamente yo fui el del crimen. Llegaron bomberos, policías… Yo era el culpable de todo.-**

.-**Wow…-** Eso era todo lo que ella podía decir. Wow. Tampoco pude quejarme demasiado, se acerco a mí y me abrazo. **.-Duncan… ¿Por qué sigues vendiendo esos después de todos los problemas que te trajo?-**

-**Me siguen llegando, no se que hacer con ellos.-**

**.-****Quémalo****.-** Era bastante irónico que propusiese algo como eso**. .-Y los otros chicos, ¿Por qué vinieron?-**

**-Noah es el que nos ayudo con todo esto, consiguió la casa, las identificaciones, todo. Cody escapo de casa, no se bien sus razones pero no le podíamos decir que no. Geoff, tiene razones personales…-** Ella me entendió y sonrió.

**.-Esa Courtney, no se si odiarla o sentirme mal por ella.-**

**.-Ella termino con una pequeña quemadura en su pierna.-** Realmente me sentía mal por eso. Pero me enfadaba que viniese acá tratando de ganarse a Gwen. **.-Ahora que Courtney esta aquí… ¿Qué sucederá?-** Me pregunto, ni yo sabia la respuesta. Gwen estaba más curiosa que nunca**. .-No lo se, pero no será nada bueno.- **Me rasque un poco el cabello en signo de desinterés. Hablar de Courtney no era exactamente mi tema favorito. Gwen tomo mi mano, y sentí una chispa. Por más gay que suene, lo sentí. No me cansaba de hacerlo.

Le mire a los ojos y le susurre en su oído. **.-Te amo-** Ya, lo había dicho. Nunca le había dicho esas palabras a ninguna otra chica. Y aquí, ella, que me volvía loco, se veía impresionada. Ella me beso, y sentí fuego en ese beso. Estaba pasando sus manos por mi pecho, ella era totalmente adorable. Me estaba excitando.

**.-Duncan… Yo…-** Ella jadeaba sus palabras mientras besaba su cuello, su piel era dulce. Temía que con un mordisco se rompiese, me aleje un poco al oír que estaba hablando y le mire. **.-Sucede algo?-**

**-****También te amo…-** Gwen hacia que todo lo que estaba en la habitación desapareciese, solo era ella, yo y un montón de sabanas. Igual, por un segundo, la observe. Estaba con un sonrojo en su rostro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y tenía su boca abierta. Solo ver su rostro me excitaba, recordé cuando vi su parte trasera desnuda la primera vez. **.-****Estas… ¿dispuesta?-** Iría suave, como no había ido con ninguna otra chica.

**.-Yo…-** Estaba asustada, y yo lo sabia. En cuestión de minutos ambos estábamos… Bueno. Bese cada herida en su cuerpo, la trate como todo un tesoro, era la chica mas hermosa que había visto. Tenía miedo de romperla por su delgada forma. Teníamos protección, solo para que sepan. Pero vendría la parte difícil. **.-Solo dolerá un poco**.- (N/A: Aun si quise poner bien la escena Lemon, no me inspira para nada hacerla… Así que imagínenla como prefieran XD)

- Gwen POV.

Sentí el sol entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Duncan y golpearme justo en frente. Había estado realmente cansada ayer, y vi a Duncan a mi lado mientras dormía. Aun cuando dormíamos, tomaba mi mano. Pensé en la situación por la que habíamos pasado ayer y sonreí un poco. El dolor, había valido la pena. Nunca me había sentido así, me sentía completa. Y por un momento las palabras de Courtney llegaron a mis oídos.

Ella era una mentirosa, sabia que Duncan no me heriría. Me Salí de la cama y me puse una de sus camisas. Me quedaban gigantes, me senté en la punta de la cama moviendo mis pies de un lado a otro. Después de todo, Duncan me había confiado sus secretos y le ayudaría a cambiar de trabajo. No me importaba su pasado, solo me importaba quien era ahora. Vi mis uñas, la pintura era casi inexistente, no había tenido tiempo de pintármelas.

Mis pensamientos todavía provenían de la noche anterior, Duncan me amaba y yo a el. Aun si éramos jóvenes, ¿Quién podría contradecirnos? Oí a Duncan susurrar palabras mientras dormía. Susurro mi nombre un par de veces y sonreí. El se despertó y miro hacia los lados, hasta darse cuenta de que estaba en la punta de mi cama. **.-Buenos días, Solecito.-**

**.-Hola, criminal.-** El rio ante el comentario y jalo hacia la cama. Nos besamos por un segundo y deje descansar mi rostro en su pecho, se sentía perfecto**. .-Ayer fue…-**

**.-****Increíble****.-** Termino el la oración por mi. Nos miramos a los ojos y reímos. Debían ser las 10:00 de la mañana. **.-Hoy vamos al cine-** Comento el y yo desordene su cresta verde. Duncan dio un suspiro de forma molesta y me vio. **.-Hey Hey! Con la cresta no.-**

Yo me reí y seguí molestándolo hasta que hizo que cambiásemos de posiciones. **.-Prometes no esconderme mas nada?.- **Le pregunte yo. Todo pasaba tan rápido, y aun así no me arrepentía de nada. El hizo una mueca, y por segundos me puse insegura. **.-¿Todavía con eso? Gwen, prometo que no te esconderé mas nada. Puedo contarte toda mi vida si quieres, pero te aburrirías.- **

**.-Ah, probablemente.- **

Probablemente hoy tendría que ir a mi casa, probablemente mi madre despertaría y me prohibiría verte, probablemente me obligaran a comer y probablemente no todo será tan bueno como esperamos que sea. Pero estaba bien si estaba junto a Duncan. El único problema que divisaba hasta ahora, era Courtney.

Y no dejaría que se metiese en el camino.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí continuando con el Cap. 8 :) Para avisarles, la historia solo llegara hasta el Cap. 10, no los tengo hechos pero eso calculo... Gracias por los reviews, tomo retos para otros fics alternativos :), solo díganlo. Ok.

**NekoNight:** Si! Avanzan muy rápido pero la verdad no los culpo XD :) Muchas gracias por tus Reviews, siempre me alegran.

**toaneo07:** Ese es un gran grito :O. Muchas gracias por el review :)

**Ale:** Hey fan #1 :) Me alegra recibir de nuevo tu review, muuuchas gracias. La verdad consideraba hacer el Lemon pero no me sentía inspirada y sabía que a algunas personas no les iba a agradar...

**Lilith Velian:** Si... Los chicos de hoy en día, apresurando todo. Ohh, me halagas... Muchas gracias por tus reviews de nuevo (Otra vez, adorable :D)

**XxLookInTheShadowsxX:** Ah! Me había asustado, pensé que podía haber escrito algo que no te gustaba y abandonarías mi fic ;(. No, estoy siendo exagerada pero si me extraño lol, me súper alegro de que me sigas leyendo y que me mandes reviews! :D En serio, gracias.

- Gwen POV

Había ya pasado una semana, mi madre se la pasaba durmiendo la mayoría de los días. Mi hermano no estaba, era sábado, así que probablemente había salido con sus amigos en skateboard. Prepare unos huevos y puse una pisca de sal encima de ellos, también hice unos waffles. Honestamente, me encantaba cocinar, lo que era muy irónico contrastando mi adversidad contra la comida... Estaba feliz, la casa se escuchaba silenciosa, sin John ni nadie allí. Puse la comida en la bandeja y me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre, no despertaba. Por un momento vi las pastillas y las guarde dentro de mi bolsillo. No dejaría que mi madre tratase de escapar de la realidad, sacudí un poco su hombro y ella me vio por unos segundos. Se sentó y empezó a comer silenciosamente... Sabía que no iba a hablarme.

Fui a la habitación de mi hermano y recogí su ropa del suelo, rodando mis ojos. Puse toda la ropa en una cesta y la lleve hacia la lavadora, separando los blancos de los de color. (Había tenido un accidente y una de mis pantis quedo rosa, aun con todo esto, se volvió una de mis prendas favoritas). Conecte mi Ipod a las cornetas de la sala y puse música en aleatorio. Andaba descalza, mi cabello tomado en un moño desordenado y con un camisón negro grande que cubría lo suficiente... Escuchaba una canción y me encanto el acento y el idioma que escuchaba. _Tais toi mon coeurn _de _Dyonisos. _Si tuviese que elegir entre un idioma para aprender, elegiría el francés. Muchos pensarían que preferiría el italiano, o alguna de las lenguas muertas que aparecían en las películas de vampiros. Estaban muy equivocados.

Oí el sonido de muebles moviéndose. Subí las escaleras y me acerque hacia donde estaba el ruido, por fin mi mama estaba fuera de la cama. **.-¿Donde están mis pastillas?-**

**.-No lo se-** Mentí con facilidad. De fondo se empezó a oír _Don't wake me up_ - _The Hush Sound._ Era irónico. La voz de mi madre se oía ronca. Me dolía verla así, aunque no me crean. **.-Solo... apaga esa cosa para que pueda dormir.- **

Como cualquier chica, solo le baje un poco el volumen. Ella se recostó en la cama y yo me mordí el labio por unos segundos. Allí no estaba mi madre, no estaba ni la sombra de mi madre. Di un suspiro y me dedique a seguir barriendo, empezó a sonar la tonada del teléfono de la casa. Atendí con una mano y sostuve el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro mientras barría.**..****-¿Alo? Si Sr. Johnson, mi madre estará lista para trabajar... No, lo estará! Lo juro! ¿El miércoles? Estoy seguro que entenderá la situación en la que nos encontramos... Si, entendido.-** Mi madre perdería su empleo si no se dedicaba a nada. Después de mantener la casa limpia, tome mi Ipod y lo metí en mi bolso.

Fui a mi habitación y en un segundo me coloque unos shorts y unos Converse, me arregle un poco el cabello y cuando estuve apunto de salir de la casa, me encontré con mi hermano. **.-Voy a ver a Duncan.-** El asintió con la cabeza y entro con dos de sus amigos. Hasta ahora, no me había ido tan mal, seguía teniendo a mi madre (Aun si estaba destrozada) Mi hermano, y mas importante... A Duncan.

Cuando llegue a la casa sabía que no había nadie, todos estarían trabajando un turno en la mañana, como era sábado, volvería realmente temprano. Había ayudado a Duncan a recibir un empleo en las tiendas de Pircings o _de Hot Topic,_ y quedo como cajero en las tiendas de Pircings. Aun si no lo decía, yo sabia que mi madre odiaba a Duncan, lo culpaba indirectamente por la perdida de John. Y en momentos, temía que los problemas de mi madre fuesen peores a los de John, estaba inestable, como yo lo había estado antes.

A pesar de todo, antes de entrar a la casa, voltee por un momento. Allí estaba la banca. Si había forma de sentir cariño hacia un objeto inanimado esto solo lo confirmaba. Me acerque lentamente y sentí como el viento llegaba a mi rostro y me despeinaba los cabellos. Era ciertamente molesto. Me senté en la banca, no estaba tan cómoda como recordaba, pero me hacia sentir en casa. Saque mi diario y empecé a dibujar en las paginas. Mi Diario estaba lleno de dibujos, de monstruos, hadas, sirenas, reyes, y otros seres mitológicos.

Escribí sobre mi madre, sobre Duncan, sobre todos. Nada que no les haya contando. Me recosté y oí música, vi los alrededores esperando a que llegase Duncan. El chico Punk era mi vida ahora, el sol se posaba sobre mi piel y lo disfrutaba. Cerré los ojos un par de veces. Sentí que algo estaba mal, algo me tapaba el sol. Abrí los ojos y me recontra con unos ojos negros reconocible. Mi rostro se torno inexpresivo, y la chica de cabello caramelo se sentó a mi lado. Me sentí realmente invadida. Mi banca. Mía. ¿Donde estaba Duncan?

**.-Hola Gwen.-** Me saludo ella, parecía un saludo cortes. **.-Courtney.-** No había necesidad de tantas formalidades. Me quite los audífonos y nos miramos por unos segundos. **.- ¿Que haces aquí?****-**

**.- ¿Duncan no te dijo que no podías hablan conmigo?****-** Se burlo ella. **.-Si, es cierto, me dijo que no hablase con ratas controladoras.-** Ella se vio enfadada por mi comentario, pero yo solo sonreí. Dos podíamos jugar esto. **.-Vine aquí para advertirte que Duncan te va a abandonar.-**

**.- ¿Porque me abandonaría?****-** Le pregunte yo, mas interesada. Duncan no se iría sin decirme. Sabíamos todo el uno del otro. .**-La familia de Duncan esta aquí, se lo llevaran y hará lo que se supone que debía hacer después de todo el sufrimiento que causo-** Me estaba enfadando, sabia que la familia de Duncan era de policías y que Duncan no era el chico favorito. **.-Tu misma te causaste el sufrimiento, manipulándolo para que no terminasen... Jugaste con fuego y te quemaste Courtney.-** Ahora ambas estábamos paradas, ella era más alta que yo, pero no me asustaba. **.-Tu también estas jugando con fuego, niña gótica, y también he investigado sobre tu y tus asunticos familiares... **- Estaba por darme un golpe bajo y lo sabia.

**.-Mis asuntos son míos, no te metas.-** Ella me ignoro. .-**Oh, soy una niñita gótica, mi papi desapareció, Ohh que sufrimiento, mi padrastro esta loco y seguro mi mami no me quiere mas**.- Se burlo ella, la empuje en busca de una pelea y ella se enojo, empujándome mucho mas fuerte. Quería golpearla pero respire y comente.**-Ah, ¿Y tu? no soy la niñita perfecta de mama y papa, que puedo hacer para escaparme...-** Me estaba ensuciando con lo que Duncan me había contado.** .-Ugh! Al final te quedaras sola, Duncan ira al reformatorio y se quedara con su familia, LEJOS DE ESTE PUEBLO.-** Estaba sonriendo.

**.- ¿Oíste niñita gótica?****-** Acerco su rostro al mio, podia sentir su respiracion agitada porque había manchado su orgullo. Oí un auto estacionarse y ambas volteamos para ver a Duncan salir. El me miro primero a mí, después a Courtney, tomo mi muñeca y me jalo hacia la casa, cerrándole la puerta en su cara. No quería darle la satisfacción de irme sin respuesta, pero Duncan me estaba tomando de la muñeca muy fuerte. **.-Gwen, mis padres están aquí****.-** Vaya forma de saludarme.

**.-Lo se, ya me han avisado**.- Comente de mal humor, Duncan sabia que lo mejor era no molestarme en este momento. Me lance al sofá y el se sentó a mi lado. **.-Solecito...-** Ahora entraba en cuenta. No quería que Duncan se fuese, me acurruque en su pecho y note lo pensativo que estaba. **.-No puedo dejarte.-** Me susurro el en el oído**. .-No lo harás, no la dejaremos simplemente... Llevarte, ¿O si?****-** Le mire por unos segundos, los ojos azules de Duncan me himnotizaban, el se veia mas preocupado que yo (Si es que es posible). Nos hundimos en un beso profundo, sin jueguitos.

La verdad, ¿Cómo podíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma? No quería sonar totalmente dependiente de Duncan, pero lo necesitaba. No era como mi oxigeno, era algo mas importante, aun mas que eso. Inexplicable. Me pare del sofá y hable mientras movía mis manos de forma dramática. **.-Tu ex novia esta loca!- **El solo se rio por mi dramatización, pero no me parecía divertido. Podía que Duncan se fuese en cuestión de días, el se paro a mi lado y me desordeno el cabello. **.- ¿Qué no te preocupa esto?****-**

**.-Si, pero trato de equilibrar tu gran preocupación.-** Me robo un beso, odiaba cuando hacia eso. Le di un pequeño golpe y el fingió un "Ouch" de nuevo. Por los segundos, reí un poco. .**-No desaparecerás de mi vida tan fácilmente ¿Cierto?-**

**.-Dejo grandes marcas en la vida de todos.-** Dijo el en su típico tono cinico-burlon. Por unos segundos mi mente me llevo a la imagen de la pierna de Courtney y su quemadura. **.-Si…-** Me abrace a mi misma por unos segundos, Duncan me vio con curiosidad. **.- ¿Y tu mama?-** pregunto el**. .-Tendré que animarla o algo para que trabaje el miércoles, sino, la despedirán.-** Ese era otro tema que me traía tensión, aun si conseguía empleo, no creía que fuese capaz de mantener a mi madre y a mi solas. Mi profesora de arte me garantizaba que tendría mi Beca en el instituto, así que no seria tanto el gasto. Pero todavía me preocupaba mi madre y sus medicamentos.

Saque el potecillo con las pastillas y se lo mostré a Duncan. El los miro de arriba abajo. .-**Todavía esta enfadada pero…-** No sabia que decir después del pero. El hecho de que mi madre nos odiase era terrible. **.-Y pensar que la primera vez le caí bien**- Reí ante su comentario.

Se escucho un tono de _Blink 182_ desde el teléfono de Duncan, nunca había oído ese tono cuando alguien le llamaba. Los tenía memorizado. El sonido de Noah era _Metallica_, el de Geoff era _Sum 41_, y el de Cody era Bob esponja. Los ojos azules de Duncan se abrieron en sorpresa con el sonido. El contesto y trate de oír lo mas claramente posible. **.-Si… Lo discutiremos acá, si…-** Duncan se veía irritado. .**-Lo que sea, nos vemos.- **Mi rostro lo veía con impaciencia.

**.-Mis padres vienen.-**

Oh.

**-Duncan POV**

La información que llegaba a mi cabeza era demasiada. Courtney quería seguir confundiendo a Gwen, quería que me pudriese en el reformatorio y que volviese con mi familia. Mire el rostro de Gwen, estaba mas sorprendida que yo. Ella fue a mi dormitorio diciendo que "Iría a arreglarse". Nunca supe cual era la atracción de las chicas por conocer a los padres de sus novios. Pero, esta era la primera vez que me había enamorado. Gwen no debía pensar en arreglarse tanto, mis padres nunca se conforman con nada.

De alguna forma, tendría que ver como llegar a un acuerdo. Ya no tenía hongos (Aun si en esta ciudad es legal), y si es por algo, el que mas peligro corría era Noah. Courtney podría decir que la quemadura fue parte de abuso. No quería poner a Gwen más nerviosa de lo que estaba. En su casa todavía quedaban muchos problemas, y honestamente, no quería arruinar su felicidad estos últimos días. Oí la puerta abrirse y vi entrar a Noah y Cody, estaban hablando de unos comics. Ignore de lo que hablaban. **.-Hoy vienen mis padres.-** Noah no pareció tan sorprendido, pero Cody si abrió sus ojos como platos. Y lo entendía, mis padres conocían a Cody, y como este había escapado de casa, podrían hacerle volver en cualquier momento**. .- ¿Q-que? ¿En que momento?****-**

**.-Esta tarde, así que es el mejor momento para que desaparezcas.- **

**.-****Estaré en mi habitación.-** Cody fue corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Noah me ojeo por unos segundos**. .- ¿Tienes algún plan?-** Pregunto el, mientras sostenía un comic de Xmen entre sus manos. **.-No realmente… Si puedo quedarme aquí, no se realmente que vamos a discutir, pero…- **Noah dio un bostezo y le mire recriminadamente. **.-Duncan, son tus padres, y tú todavía eres menor de edad.- **

Eso me dio una edad**. .-Pero cumplo 18 el 29 de Abril, ¿Qué día es hoy Noah?****-**

**.-****…Es 22 de Abril.-** Su tono sonaba despreocupado y me sonrió. **.-Solo tenemos que retenerlos una semana, y tú tendrás que ver como arreglártelas con tu ex novia psicótica**.- Odiaba que me recordasen a Courtney. Durante la semana, Gwen me había preguntado si había extrañado a Courtney durante el tiempo en que llevamos juntos, y le respondí que no. Courtney pudo gustarme alguna vez, pero fue más vivir la experiencia.

Gwen no sabía lo que causaba en mi, no sabia nada. Di un suspiro y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. La puerta tenia seguro, y con una tarjeta que tenia en mi billetera abrí la puerta. Gwen estaba mirándose a un espejo, desnuda. Me miro con curiosidad y después se sonrojo un poco. Yo también me sonroje, pero también me veía preocupado.

La mirada que tenia cuando se veía era vacía. Y me preocupe por sus hábitos alimenticios de nuevo. **.-Gwen…-** Ella se coloco un camisón encima. Estar con Gwen en las noches era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida. Me acerque hacia ella y la abrace, tenia el cabello mojado y olía a mi shampoo. Me causo un poco de gracia como ella me devolvió el abrazo, estrujándome. Jugué con sus cabellos y le sonreí. **.-No se que ponerme para ver a tus padres.-** Comento ella, jugando con sus dedos. .-**Se que tienen sus problemas, Duncan, pero quiero conocerlos y estar en buenos términos… Es algo de chicas.- **Que molesto eran esas cosas de chicas. Quizá solo lo usaban como excusa cuando quería conseguir algo.

Le di un beso en la nariz y ella se rio. **.-Solecito, cualquier cosa te queda bien.-**

**.-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Me debería poner un vestido?****-** Me rei en alto imaginándome a mi en Flue y a Gwen en un vestido recibiendo a mis padres. **.-****Ponte la blusa azul.-** Ella alzo una ceja. .-**Tu amas esa blusa, Duncan! A veces me pregunto si quieres más a esa blusa que a mí****.-**

**.-No seria lo mismo sin la modelo.- **Me volvió a golpear. Y esta vez si dolió. Ouch. Salí de la habitación para darle "más privacidad" al vestirse. Me re-encontré con Noah en el pasillo. Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo. **.- ¿Dónde esta Geoff?-** Pregunte.

**.-Esta en una cita con la surfista.-** Comento el sin realmente importarle. **.-Noah, a ti… ¿Te gustan las chicas o no?**- Noah alejo sus ojos del libro y se clavaron hacia los míos. Estuvimos en un silencio incomodo cuando Gwen salió de la habitación. Traía la blusa azul con unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas. Se veía extremadamente sexy. Noah se desapareció y Gwen me sonrió. Se acerco hacia mí y caminamos hacia la cocina. **.-Tendremos que prepararle un almuerzo a tus padres. ¿Qué comida les gusta?****-**

**.-Gwen, ¿te das cuenta de que mis padres también son los que quieren alejarme de aquí?-** La verdad no quise sonar tan duro. Los ojos de Gwen se ensombrecieron un poco, y miro hacia un lado. **.-Si, lo se. Pero no se que pensar Duncan… Se que podremos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, temo mas por Courtney. Esa… esa…-** Ella tenia sus puños cerrados, entendí su frustración. Cuando las encontré a Gwen y a Courtney en la banca, pensé que estarían a punto de sacarse los ojos la una a la otra.

A veces no culpaba a Courtney, era culpa de ambos.

Gwen decidió hacer una Pasta, no le preste mucha atención a lo que preparaba en verdad. Tenia puesto un delantal, se veía adorable. Mi adicción no acababa nunca, y eso me causaba felicidad. Gwen estaba recuperándose, aun si todavía no tenia mucho apetito, se le veía más feliz, mas tranquila, mas… equilibrada.

Y su madre se veía cada vez más loca, me impresionaba la forma en que Gwen cuidaba a su madre aun después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar. Su madre no se presento ante la corte, pero Gwen y yo estuvimos allí cuando decretaron a John culpable. Y cuando el hombre la miraba de forma amenazante, tuve que contener el deseo de ir y caerle a golpes en el mismo estrado.

Podía oler la pasta, y note que aparte hizo una ensalada, probablemente para ella comerla aparte y no comer pasta. Se debía tomar muy en serio la visita de mis padres ¿Cómo demonios podía cocinar tan bien y NO comer? Ahora venia mi parte favorita, yo tenia el mejor trabajo cuando ella cocinaba. **.-Duncan, prueba un poco la salsa.-** Me metió la cuchara a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

**.- ¿Esta buena?****-** Me pregunto y yo trague. **.- ¿Por qué no pruebas tu un poco solecito?-** Le sonreí mostrándole mis dientes. Me dio un golpe con el cucharon. No sabia cual era el problema. **.-****Asumiré que esta buena…-** comento ella un poco insegura. Me acerque y le di un beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos nos vimos unos segundos. **.-Si, esta buena.-** Me reí en alto.

Después de poner la mesa y todo, oí el "toc toc" en la puerta. Parecía una película, una película bizarra donde los padres visitaban a su hijo Punk y su novia Gótica. Algo como Meet The Fuckers pero con más consecuencias si no funcionaba. Abrí la puerta y estaban mi madre y mi padre juntos. No tenían sus uniformes policiacos puestos. .-**Dunkey, hijo mío, hace tanto tiempo que…- **Me perdí entre la habladera de mi madre y la mirada severa que tenia mi padre mientras me veían. Los deje pasar, Noah y Cody estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones y yo camine hacia el comedor.

Gwen salió, viéndose perfecta. Mis padres la vieron de arriba abajo. **.-Gwen, mis padres… Mis padres… Gwen.-**

**.-Y… ¿ella seria?-** Aquí viene.

**.-Mi novia.-** Tome la mano de Gwen y les sonreí.

Dejemos que el caos comience.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok aquí continuando :) Muchas gracias por los Reviews... Y bueno, eh, disfrútenlo?

Toaneo: ¿En serio parece poético? Oh, ni lo pensé, pero gracias. :) Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

Blicia: :D ¿Que tal? Primero, gracias por tus reviews :) Yo cocino, pero a veces me da un poco de rabia pasar dos horas cocinando para comer en 10 minutos o menos. No se, a veces hasta se va el apetito, pero bueh! lalala...

Ale: :P Aquí esta el cap., muchas gracias por los reviews siempre!

Anónimo (¿xD?) : Gracias anónimo :) Me gusta decir anónimo...

Lilith Velian: Ah, no importa la demora, igual tomaste tiempo en algo como esta historia :) Me encanta. Ohh por parte de mi papa tengo descendencia Persa (O a veces usa el termino Iraní...) lo que me encanta ;) Gracias por el Review!

**- Gwen POV**

Este era el momento. Si quería que Duncan se quedase, debía darles una buena impresión. No podía dejar que se dejasen a Duncan, el era mi cura. Pero si lo pienso de otra manera, también era mi droga, podía tanto curarme como destruirme. No se si Duncan se tomaba esto tan en serio, pero tan pronto tuviésemos la aprobación de sus padres en nuestro modo de vida, y de que Duncan había cambiado su forma de ser, podrían dejarle quedarse aquí. Después lideraríamos con Courtney. Observe al padre de Duncan, no tenían mucho parecido. Mientras el rostro de Duncan se veía relajado, las facciones del padre eran más que estrictas. Su mama, sin embargo, me ojeaba con algo de curiosidad. **.-Mucho gusto**- Trate de dar esas sonrisas que aparecen en las revistas de Heather y Lindsay, pero después me pregunte si servirían con pintura azul de labial.

**.-Mucho gusto, querida-** Su madre se veía emocionada. Eso me puso de alguna manera feliz. El hombre sin embargo me miraba de forma estricta. Me puse un poco nerviosa y apreté mas la mano de Duncan, el no me miraba, estaba en el quinto universo. No había música ni nada de fondo, es decir, no sabia cuales eran sus gustos y probablemente no querrían escuchar "_Música del diablo"_ en un almuerzo**. .-Eh, bueno, vamos a la mesa ¿Si?-** La madre de Duncan me sonrió, como disculpándose de las acciones de su esposo. Recordé que ambos eran policías y podían noquearme en cualquier momento. Eso no seria cómodo.

Camine hacia la mesa y todos nos sentamos, Duncan y yo de un lado, y sus padres del otro. Ni siquiera sabia sus nombres! Me mordí mi labio y esta vez Duncan me miro, quizá tenia miedo de que sangrase de mi nerviosismo. Vi mi ensalada, uno siempre siente pena cuando se va a comer con extraños, si eres el primero que come puedes verte goloso, si no comes te ves con problemas. En general, nunca tenía problemas por lo que pensasen, pero esto era como un examen final.

Su padre fue el primero en probar la pasta, no dijo ningún comentario. Duncan, que andaba en silencio también comió un poco **.-Esta delicioso, Gwen-** No me dijo solecito. Fruncí el ceño pero sonreí, era extraño ver esa interacción entre Duncan, sus padres y yo. **.-Oh querida, esta delicioso, ¿Lo hiciste tu solo?-** Oh, por lo menos me llevaría bien con su madre**. .-Si, Señora...-** Respondí de lo mas educadamente. Ella me pregunto la receta y yo le respondí.

**.-Oh, al diablo con esto-** Dijo el padre de Duncan.

**.-¿Eh?-** Fue lo único que articule. .-**Duncan, no se que clase de truco es este, trayéndonos a este lugar para hacernos pensar que cambiaste, sigues siendo el mismo criminal y vas a tener que dar tu condena en casa!- **Duncan se estaba poniendo de mal humor. Pero no respondió. **.-¿Hija, tu sabes las cosas que ha hecho Duncan, no?-** Me pregunto su madre, yo asentí con la cabeza, me habia confundido un poco el que me hubiese dicho hija, pero era mi turno de ser abogada. **.-Si, estoy consiente, pero Sra... Duncan no trabaja en eso, ahora trabaja en una tienda en el centro comercial, yo le ayude a conseguir el empleo, y estamos revisando los paquetes de estudio.-** Los ojos de su madre se encendieron, era lo que siempre quería, un hijo estudioso y que lograse algo en su vida. Su padre, sin embargo, todavía no confiaba en nosotros.

**.-Y se puede saber, Gwen, ¿Que deseas estudiar tu? ¿Vives con Duncan?-** Duncan seguía callado, pero su padre no me estaba atacando. Probablemente Duncan no hablaba porque podría salirle algún mal comentario y arruinar todo esto. **.-Yo... Quiero estudiar arte y estoy trabajando para una Beca, y no, no vivo con Duncan, somos vecinos...- **No vivo con el, por ahora. Quizá esto podía ser problemático, Duncan y yo nos amábamos, pero sabíamos que no éramos adultos como para estar tomando decisiones así. Dejábamos las cosas pasar, sin planes.

**.-¿Porque crees que debemos dejar a Duncan aquí?-** Su mirada era seria. No podía contestar algo estúpido como "Porque lo amo". Sus padres sabían que éramos adolescentes enamorados y ciegos. **.-Señor, esta ciudad le ha dado una nueva perspectiva desde el punto de responsabilidad.-** Duncan me miro como preguntando de donde sacaba tanta palabrería y yo le respondí con una sonrisa. Era como si hablásemos mentalmente, casi se me sale una carcajada.

**.-Creo que tiene razón, hasta ahora Duncan no te ha dicho ningún mal comentario-** Viva yo, viva yo. Su padre me miro severamente.

**.-No ha dicho nada.-** Comento el de forma tosca.

**-Duncan, ¿que quieres estudiar?-** La pregunta iba dirigida a el y esta vez yo no podía contestar. Y me puse nerviosa, Duncan no había mostrado interés por ninguna de las carreras, no le gustaba el derecho (obviamente), la psicología le aburría, no le gustaba el diseño ni las ingenierías, por lo que yo sabia, solo le gustaba tallar cosas... Le mire preocupada, estaba mas que segura que el no quería ser policía. **.-Medicina-**

Debía estar bromeando. ¿Duncan un medico? quizá era una broma, me imagine a un sujeto siendo atendido por un medico Punk, y el sujeto saliendo corriendo por temor a asesinato. Los ojos de su padre estaban como los de un plato y los de su madre igual**. .-Oh dios mío, Gwen, que le hiciste a mi hijo!-** Espero que eso no sea malo. Por primera vez me metí una lechuga a la boca para no tener que hablar. Y de todos modos, duro poco. Trate de ignorar el hecho de que después de meterme algo en la boca, quería más, porque me parecía ciertamente morboso.

**.-Oh, yo, eh...-**

**.-Ella no ha hecho nada malo conmigo-** Duncan me beso la mejilla. Un acto tan simple pero tan tierno, sabía que tenía la aprobación de su madre. Su padre, sin embargo, nos seguía viendo de mala gana. Dio un suspiro resignado. **.-Duncan, yo puedo retirar los cargos, pero tienes que prometerme que te graduaras y asumirás tus responsabilidades-** Duncan no se veía como el típico chico de bromas que siempre observaba. Tampoco estaba serio, pero eso era demasiado pedir. Mi sonrisa era grande. **.-Te conseguiste una buena, Duncan-** El referido sonrió, después de comer nos levantamos y nos vimos el uno al otro. Su madre me tomo en un abrazo y su padre tomo mi mano y la agito. **.-Gwen, ha sido un placer. Has de cuidar a Duncan pero por favor, hazlo pensar en su familia-** Por un momento me sentí mal, yo era una chica que se apegaba a su hermano y a su madre en momentos difíciles. Mis momentos difíciles con mi madre eran extremadamente graves, pero Duncan a veces desaprovechaba a su madre que lo apreciaba de tanta manera. **.-Me asegurare-** Note como Duncan rodaba sus ojos y le di un codazo.

**.-Sin embargo, Duncan... Nosotros no somos los del problema aquí, tu ex-novia esta causando un drama por lo ocurrido, y no es que no pueda culparla. Pero ella lleva la mitad de la culpa contigo. No pueden culparte por la venta en este estado, de eso estamos seguros, pero querrá llevarte consigo. ¿Como demonios compraste una casa?- **Noah salió de la habitación, así como si hubiese sido llamado, y saludo a la Sra. mama de Duncan y al Sr. Papa de Duncan.

El les explico fácilmente y volvió a leer las paginas de su gran libro. Ignore el hecho de que se veía acorde a mi novela de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, el era un genio, no un novelero romántico. O eso creía.

**.-Padre, no se si recuerdas el pequeñito detalle de que cumplo años la próxima semana-** Oh dios, no le he comprado un regalo! El podría decir que un regalo era algo trivial, pero yo sabia como se le iluminarían los ojos cuando recibiese algo como un CD o alguna película. Todo menos un libro, Duncan era un perezoso. La madre me llevo y nos sentamos en la sala, Duncan no estaba molesto, pero tampoco le agradaba que sus padres todavía siguiesen aquí después de la aprobación.

Quizá estaba feliz de tener a alguien que podía saber aun mas cosas de Duncan, después de todo ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de que alguien me contase todas las cosas vergonzosas de cuando Duncan era bebe?

Me sentí un poco deprimida al reír con su madre mientras Duncan y su padre hablaban de otro lado. Extrañaba a mi mama. Aun si sonase tonto y estúpido, cuando John no estaba, solíamos abrazarnos, hablar de estupideces y comentar sobre los programas de televisión.

**.-Y allí estaba, saliendo de la cuna y gateando hacia el pote de galletas- **Me costaba imaginarme a bebe-Duncan sin su cresta verde, pero el hecho de que desde pequeño fuese un "delincuente" me causaba mucha risa. Duncan estaba enrojecido del otro lado del sillón. Me moría por ir y darle un beso, pero tendríamos que aguantar.

Su madre y yo nos llevábamos excepcionalmente bien, ella era distinta a lo que me imaginaba. Era distinta (claro, no como yo) pero me podía relatar con ella.

Por fin, cuando se fueron, me despedí con cariño de su madre (quien dijo que cuando volviese iríamos de compras) y de su padre. No estaba segura si le agrade a su padre, porque su rostro era más inexpresible que el de Noah.

Duncan cerró la puerta**. –Uff, hasta que se fueron-** Me cruce de brazos. **.-No digas eso, tu mama es tan agradable, y lo mejor, te puedes quedar!-** me acerque hacia el y nos dimos un abrazo. Me encantaba sentir los brazos de Duncan sobre mi cintura, y oler su perfume. También adoraba el hecho de que su respiración me hiciese cosquillas en los cabellos.

**-Ah, si supieses, mi padre es verdaderamente un idiota-** Creo que se arrepintió después de decir eso, y yo mire hacia otro lado. Mi mirada se turno sombría. A veces me preguntaba si mi padre seguía vivo, o el porque no nos mandaba ningún mensaje. Era un poco estresante, después, pensé en mi padrastro.

Sentí que unos dedos tomaban mi barbilla delicadamente y me subían la mirada para encontrarme en los pozos azules. Todavía la tenia que ayudarme a pelear contra mis demonios internos (por más tonto que suene). No me gustaba sentirme como una inútil. **.-Solecito, hoy estuviste increíble, si no fuese por ti…-**

No deje que hablase y me apegue en un beso romántico con el, era de esos besos de película donde llovía y había una música velada de fondo, el chico revelaba la verdad y la chica solo quiere su beso Hollywodesco. Sentí las manos de Duncan acariciar mis mejillas, y vi lo que nadie mas veía en el.

Cuando nos separamos, el me veía seductoramente.

**.-****¿Doctor?-** Le dije riendo, tenia que ser broma.

**.-****¿Qué sucede con eso?-** Por el tono de su voz, note que estaba hablando en serio. **.-Me gusta trabajar en un quirófano, uhh!-** Dijo haciéndome cosquillas en el estomago. Eso tendría mas sentido, un poco macabro, pero bien. **.-Entonces tendremos que ponerte a estudiar para los exámenes si quieres entrar en una buena universidad-** A veces me sentía como la hermana mayor de Duncan cuando teníamos que hablar de estudios, trabajo y todo esto. El alzo una ceja, y yo bufe. Nos habíamos olvidado de Courtney y de sus abogados.

Me pregunte si los abogados no se hartaban de Courtney, o si ella era verdaderamente millonaria para pagarles tanto por estupideces como aquellas. Cody salió de la habitación, asustado. **.-¿Ya se fueron?-** Ambos, Duncan y yo, le volteamos los ojos.

**.-Si Cody-** El me sonrió y fue hacia la cocina. **.-Quedo un poco de pasta, si quieres- **

Honestamente, parecía la madre de estos.

Y así, en la puerta, vi entrar a Geoff y Bridgette. La salude de forma amable y le sonreí. Ella me sonrió mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de Geoff. Hacían una pareja linda. Y no pude evitar envidiar un poco a Bridgette. Aun si yo tengo un novio que me ame, nunca tuve la seguridad que tenia ella. La surfista era bonita sin maquillaje ni arreglo, era social sin problemas y parecía tener una vida bastante simple y sin preocupaciones. Pero yo no era quien para juzgar a nadie, menos para compararla conmigo. Me sonroje un poco al comparar el cuerpo de Bridgette con mi cuerpo deforme y extraño.

Recibí una llamada de mi hermano, nada grave. Camine junto a Duncan hacia mi casa, ahora el tiempo feliz se había acabado. Honestamente, me encantaba estar en la casa-embrujada, me hacia olvidarme de mis problemas, me hacia sentir segura y a la vez libre. Los viejos vecinos se nos quedaban viendo, como diciendo "El nuevo freak y la vieja freak se aparearon". Duncan y yo nos miramos y pensamos lo mismo.

**.-Debemos hacerle una broma a alguno de estos viejos-**

**-Me gusta como piensas, solecito**- Lo dijo seductoramente, me encantaba esa voz. Duncan me hacia sentir cosas peligrosas, pero hacia que me gustase lo peligroso.

Probablemente soy una masoquista, porque me encanta quemarme.

- DUNCAN POV.

La reunión de mis padres me había sorprendido, como Gwen los había convencido tan rápido me sorprendió aun mas. La última vez (cuando estaba con Courtney) había sido terrible. Mi padre odiaba verme "controlado" y a mi madre no le gustaba ni un poco la C.I.T, aunque debía admitir que tenía "buenos planes" para mi futuro. El rostro de Gwen cuando oyó que quería ser medico era para reírse.

Ahora estaba nerviosa y lo podía notar, estábamos yendo hacia su casa y se estaba mordiendo el labio. Ella no tiene idea de las cosas que noto de ella, se muerde el labio cuando esta nerviosa, pestañea dos veces cuando trata de negar alguna mentira y se sonroja fácilmente con cualquier elogio que le des. También, aunque fuese muy inteligente, podía ser muchas veces ingenua.

Llegamos a su casa y entramos, la casa estaba limpia y sabia que no era porque su madre estaba limpiando. Vi a su madre tomando un café en el sofá, no se veía nada bien. Me ojeo fríamente, no estaba nervioso ni con miedo, pero me preocupaba por Gwen. Ella tenía razón. Yo exageraba con mis problemas y detestaba hacerlo frente a ella.

**.-Hola mama-** Obviamente no hubo respuesta, pero Gwen continuo con su voz melodiosa. **.-Llamaron, tienes que ir a trabajar el miércoles… o si no te despedirán-** Lo dijo de forma muy cuidadosa y la madre solo dio otro sorbo al café. El sonido era casi irritante entre tanto silencio. Subimos hacia las escaleras y vi al hermano de Gwen por el pasillo, le salude con un signo de manos y nos sonreímos. Éramos los que mas cuidábamos a Gwen. Entramos a la habitación de Gwen y nos recostamos en su cama, ella me abrazo sin hablar, pero sabía que sucedía. Estuvimos 15 minutos en silencio.

**.-Cuando todos te aman, con la posible excepción de mama y papa…-** Comento, como en un estado de trance, no me miraba a los ojos, veía hacia la nada. No continúo la oración, dejándola como una frase sin sentido, en el aire.

Desordene su cabello, y bese su frente. Podía oír la música de fondo del reproductor de música de Gwen, y me pregunte si siempre estaba prendido, si tenía baterías infinitas o algo. Era un poco calmante para este fondo que podía ser visto macabro por otros.

Quería llevarla conmigo, salir de los problemas, escapar a la playa, lo que sea. Pero ella se preocupaba por una familia disfuncional. Era opuesto a mí, mi madre me ama, me quiere y es sobreprotectora, y yo la ignoro. Mientras que la suya la hace sufrir, y esta se encarga. Sentí a Gwen acurrucarse en mi pecho, su cuerpo era frio contra el mío.

Podíamos estallar en fuego muchas veces, y Gwen me decía todo con sus besos. Pero esta vez, estábamos calmados, se podría decir…

Jugué con los cabellos de Gwen mientras oía la tonada, ella tarareaba la canción.

Run just as fast as I can  
to the middle of nowhere

Sabía que si alguien se identificaba con la canción, seria ella. La estruje contra mi cuerpo y no pareció importarle, pero quería ayudarla, como ella no tenia idea. Solo imaginarme como se podría ahogar ella, en medio de los problemas.

_To the middle of my frustrated fears__  
__and I swear you're just like a pill__  
_

Quizá todo eso era solo un alimento para lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Me sentía extraño con solo pensar en "sentir". Pero lo que sea, sabía que Gwen tenía más problemas internos que externos. Pero yo no era quien de hablar, yo no era exactamente la persona mas sana del mundo. ¿Y que? Nadie me culpaba.

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me__  
__ill__  
_

Y ahora lo pensaba. No sabía si yo era de ayuda o si yo la empeoraba. Sabía que Gwen podía conseguir alguien mejor que yo, y sabia que fácilmente lo conseguiría. Pero quizá me aterrorizaba la idea de que alguien mas se la llevase, y podía ser el ser mas egoísta del mundo admitiendo esto. Suspire.

_You keep makin' me ill_

Gwen se había quedado dormida, no era la noche si eso es lo que piensan, pero si estaba un poco oscuro. Estaba entre el anochecer y la tarde. Oí unos ruidos en la sala, no debía curiosa cuando estaba en casa ajena, Ja Ja, como si fuese maduro. Arrope a Gwen, mirándola con cariño y le di otro beso en la frente. Quizá parecía meloso, probablemente tonto, e indiscutiblemente estúpido. Pero el que lo dijese le daría un golpe en la cara.

Baje las escaleras y vi a la famosa C.I.T sentada en el sofá con la madre de Gwen. Una oleada de ira entro en mí. Hice que mi presencia se notase y vi como Courtney sonreía. Estábamos tan cerca de alejarnos de todos nuestros problemas, y ella seguía allí, como si nada, solo para molestarnos.

Courtney sabia que no me podía tocar a menos que estuviese fuera del estado, y no se que como quería relacionar a la madre de Gwen, pero no dejaría que lo hiciese. **.-Hola Dunky-** Odiaba ese sobrenombre, el porque lo soporte cuando mantuve una relación con el era un misterio.

**.-Courtney-** Gruñí. La madre de Gwen se veía confundida, como si tuviese un dilema entre lo bueno y lo malo. Quería sacar a Courtney de la casa, pero si la madre de Gwen la había obligado. Al diablo. El tome de la muñeca sacándola de la habitación, daba mucha resistencia.

Al voltearme sentí unos labios posarme en los míos, y no eran precisamente los dulces, apasionados y adictivos que conocía. Courtney me estaba besando y la empuje, me sentía repugnado por eso. Sabía que era imposible que yo le pudiese gustar a Courtney. La saque de la casa inmediatamente, y sin contenerme le grite a la madre de Gwen.

**.-¿PUEDES ABRIR LOS OJOS O AUNQUE SEA FINGIR QUE TE IMPORTA TU HIJA?-** estaba mas que enfadado. Disgusto. Rabia. Ira. Se veía shockeada, y no me extraño.

Fui a la habitación de Gwen y le vi, esperando que no se hubiese despertado por el ruido que había hecho. Por suerte estaba durmiendo, oí mi celular sonar y le atendí a Noah. **.-Ya voy… Si… ¿Abogados? Yo liderare con ellos…-** Acaricie la mejilla de Gwen y Salí de la habitación.

Una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Gwen mojando las sabanas.

_You keep makin' me ill_


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, este será el ultimo cap. :) Disfrútenlo, y GRAACIAS a todos por los reviews, en serio...3 Gracias a: **XxLookInTheShadowsxX, NekoNight,** **Duncan and Gwen 4me **(Ale), **Blicia**, **Lilith Velian **y **toaneo07**. :D

Corría por los pasillos, habían puertas de distintos colores, pero todas tenían candados, cadenas, y detrás de ellas se oían sonidos horribles. Por fin, después de lo que parecieron horas, llegue a una puerta gigantesca. Era negra pero traía un brillo que me hizo querer tocarla. Se sentía bien, tome la gran manija entre mis manos y todos los ruidos desaparecieron. No sabia donde estaba, cerré la puerta al entrar a una gran habitación y empecé a ver objetos. Una gran cantidad de espejos estaba en la habitación, todo tipo de estos, cuadrados, redondos, pequeños, etc.…

Camine tranquilamente, me sentía en calma, solo oía mis pasos, lo que era extraño, puesto a que no tenia zapatos. Pare un segundo y vi hacia abajo, estaba en ropa interior. Pero no hacia frio, ni calor. No había viento, brisa, ni se sentía húmedo. Era como estar atrapado en la nada. Vi mi reflejo en un espejo, mi cuerpo se veía gigantesco, gordo, deforme, mi rostro se veía demasiado pequeño. Seguí caminando tratando de no prestarle anterior. En otro espejo pude verme, en este sin embargo se veía toda mi carne pegada a los huesos, parecía un espectro, mi piel se veía sucia y parecía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría el peso de mi cabeza.

Me estaba asustando, seguí caminando, adelantando mis pasos, en un espejo me veía como mi madre, en otro me veía con todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas, golpes y demás. Me dolía la cabeza. Estaba yo de 6 años en un espejo y trate de ignorarla al ver como me miraba. Por fin llegue a uno de los últimos espejos, pero no me vi a mi.

Courtney se paraba frente a mi imitando mis expresiones y en ropa interior, camine hacia ella con cierta rabia, pero mientras mas lo hacia, veía que era una ilusión. Pose mis manos en el espejo, tocando la superficie, pude notar que ella hacia lo mismo, como era de esperarse. Sentí fuego, y cuando lo note, mi sensible piel estaba siendo quemada por completo. Grite en agonía.

Y desperté.

Estaba sudando, abrace mis rodillas y vi hacia la ventana. Era de noche. Recordé que Duncan se había ido en la tarde. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, el pensó que no oí nada, pensó que no vi nada.

Fui al baño y me di una ducha, las gotas de agua y mis lágrimas se confundieron. No sabia que pensar. Quizá estaba exagerando, ella lo había besado a el, pero si pude notar algo. La confusión en los ojos de Duncan, la duda.

Apenas Salí, planche mi cabello y me coloque un camisón de Duncan, no lo podía evitar, su olor me embriagaba. Baje las escaleras para ver a mi madre sentada en el sofá, volteo a verme, como asustada. Me senté al lado de ella, viéndole a los ojos. Ella no me hablo, seguía enfadada, y yo confundida. ¿Por qué defender a los que te lastiman?

Duncan me había lastimado, pero yo lo defendería siempre.

Igual, no era lo mismo, jamás lo seria, me acurruque en el pecho de mi madre, esperando una caricia o algo. Nada vino. Parecía que estuviese en estado vegetal. Mi celular resonó por toda la casa y me pare, sin antes darle otra mirada a mi madre. No era lo mismo, ella misma se estaba destruyendo, no John, ni yo. Atendí el teléfono. .-**Gwen, Courtney esta aquí, quiere llevarse a Duncan- **La voz de Geoff me sorprendió. No sabía como responder a eso y recordé mi sueño. Me dolía todavía la cabeza.

¿Y si Duncan en verdad quería irse? Lo dude, lo conocía mejor que nadie para saberlo. Pero probablemente, no esta tan feliz conmigo como pienso. Me puse unos zapatos de goma y camine hacia casa de Duncan, pensativa. Quería que se quedase, no podia quedarme sola con mi hermano en nuestro propio sufrimiento. Estaba decidida en que no le dejaría irse sin que me dijese, honestamente, que en verdad me amaba.

Corrí por las calles y los vecinos me miraban extrañados, solo vestía el camisón de Duncan y tapaba simplemente lo necesario. No tenia maquillaje, era de noche y casi chocaba con las rocas del pavimento. Por fin, llegue a la casa embrujada y entre. En la sala estaba Courtney con dos hombres vestidos de forma elegante.

Cody debía estar escondido, y Geoff estaba junto a Duncan. El rostro de Duncan tenía decepción. Como si hubiesen perdido algo. En un segundo, todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

**.- ¿Gwen? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Duncan me pregunto, realmente enfadado. Seguramente no quería que viese esto.

**.-Es mi culpa, viejo-** Comento Geoff, como siempre no dándole toda la importancia a la situación. Era extraño que no viese a Bridgette por ahí. **.- ¿Entonces, tenemos un trato?-** pregunto uno de los hombres elegantes, y antes de que Duncan abriese la boca, le corte la palabra. **.- ¿De que hablan? No harás ningún trato hasta que me hables de eso, que pretendes, ¿dejarme abandonada aquí?- **Mi voz sonaba quebrantada, pero no iba a llorar, no frente a Courtney.

Me sentía mal por Courtney, había perdido la confianza de sus padres y parte de su dignidad. Pero ahora no me arruinaría la vida a mí. Jale a Duncan por el brazo, podía decirle sobre el beso que tuvo con Courtney, comentarle sobre cualquier cosa. **.-…No me dejes- **Le dije en cambio, sus ojos se dilataron un poco y sentí su abrazo, me estaba asfixiando de nuevo con su olor. El se separo de mí un segundo.

**.-Gwen, ¿Tu madre no te dijo lo que discutió con Courtney?-** Ahora estaba realmente confundida. **.- ¿Eh?-**

**.-Tu madre no esta en condiciones de manejar una familia, Courtney dice que puede encerrarla en un hospital psiquiátrico… Sin tu madre quedarías…-**

**.-****Huérfana****.-** Complete la oración por el, en Shock. Mi madre era hija única, y mi padre no estaba por ninguna parte. Mi padrastro estaba en la cárcel. Duncan se estaba yendo para protegerme y que no me pusiesen en un orfanato a mí ni a mi hermano. Trate de emitir una oración coherente pero nada salía bien de mi boca. **.-D-debe haber algo que podamos hacer-**

El tomo mi mano y me sonrió. No podía dejar que se fuese así, pero tampoco queria que encerrasen a mi madre. Estaba enfadada. **.- ¿Seguro que no es por ese beso? Se que…-**

Duncan me vio sorprendido cuando menciono el beso. **.- ¿Viste eso? Gwen, sabes que no tuve nada que ver… Ella lo hizo-** No iba a llorar.

**.-Vi duda en tus ojos Duncan, ¿todavía sientes algo por ella?-** Estábamos discutiendo, y sabia que estaba siendo irracional. Pero al diablo. Quizá esta era la ultima vez que podia hablar con el, y si se iba a ir, debía dejar todo claro.

**.-No siento nada por esa bruja… Te amo a ti, nunca se lo había dicho a ninguna chica, pero te amo, Gwen-** El tono de voz con el que lo decía me encanto, y llevo sus labios hacia mí. Como si fuese la última vez, quizá era la última vez. Salimos a la sala, yo tomando con fuerza la mano de Duncan.

Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como para decir "_te amo"_ y salirse del problema. Y el lo sabia. Vi a Courtney con odio. Ella me devolvió la mirada. **.-Debemos irnos hoy, Dunkey-** Dijo Courtney, trague saliva. Se iban a largar ahora, y no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Geoff tampoco estaba feliz con la actitud de Courtney. .- **¿Qué demonios ganas con esto?-** Pregunto, su voz no había sonado tan filosa, nunca le oí tan serio. Los ojos de Courtney fueron molestos hacia el chico fiestero.

El momento se detenía, si Duncan se quedaba, me enviarían a un orfanato. Si Duncan se iba, me quedaría sola con mi madre y mi hermano. La respuesta debía ser mas que obvia.

**.-Venganza por todo lo que EL ha hecho-** Grito ella, su voz era molesta. **.-Por todo lo que me ha causado, ha destruido mi vida!-** Sus ojos veían de forma intensa a Duncan, como si fuese a ir a golpearlo de una buena vez. Estaba nerviosa. Pero grite de cualquier manera.

**.-****Tú fuiste la que te destruiste mayormente, y lo sabes. Solo no lo quieres admitir-** Solté mi mano de la de Duncan para moverla, viéndose de un modo dramático. Ella se acerco hacia mí y me dio una cachetada. Toque mi mejilla roja, no me dolió mucho, teniendo en cuenta los golpes que ya había recibido antes. La empuje fuerte, tumbándola al suelo. **.-****Tu querías una salida fácil, el te la ofreció y después hiciste las cosas peores, hiciste un drama de todo- **Estaba frente a ella.

Nunca había tenido una "pelea de gatas" como suelen llamarlas, pero esta vez, sentía como Courtney me jalaba el cabello y yo le rasguñaba sus brazos para que me soltase. Quería golpearla, patearla, mostrarle todo lo que pensaba de ella. Los abogados de Courtney se veían como dos estatuas frente a ella, quizá disfrutaban esto. Antes de que pudiese darle un golpe, los brazos de Duncan me atrajeron hacia el, separándome de Courtney.

Esta se paro despeinada y con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. **.-Te quedaras sola aquí Gwen, y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo-** Mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas porque tenia razón, probablemente yo me debía ver peor que ella. Con mi cabello despeinado, sin maquillaje y con solo un camisón y zapatos de goma.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero oí la puerta abrirse de golpe.

Noah entraba, leyendo un libro como habitualmente. Pero detrás de el vi a los padres de Duncan, vestidos con sus uniformes y viendo severamente a Courtney. La situación en si era demasiado confusa.

**.- ¿Ahora que?-** Pregunto Courtney gritando y reconociendo a las figuras que se acercaban. **.-Tenemos un mejor trato-** La voz de la madre de Duncan era venenosa, en todo el almuerzo no la había oído sonar así. Duncan se veía tan sorprendido como yo, y Noah dejo el libro de un lado, sonriéndome. Quizá teníamos una oportunidad.

Courtney se rio sin pena alguna. **.- ¿Ah si?-** Me zafe de los brazos de Duncan por un segundo, mirándola de forma fría.

**.-Sabemos que tu has sido la que le enviaba los paquetes a Duncan, la "distribuidora" misteriosa- **Los ojos de Courtney se abrieron por un segundo. Y después ella se dedico a mirarlos. **.-No tienen prueba de eso…-**

**.- ¿Qué no? No solo consumes, sino que distribuyes, lo que hiciste es tan grave como lo de Duncan, ¿o no Querida?-** Un silencio peligroso abarco la sala, los abogados de Courtney escribían sobre un block de notas.

**.-Podemos dejarte caminar libre, si te largas de aquí y dejas en paz a todos acá****.-** Dijo Noah, su voz se oía firme y fría. Noah había traído a los padres de Duncan, había averiguado todo. Era un genio, tenía tantas ganas de ir y darle un abrazo. Se lo daría luego. Mordí mi labio viendo la expresión de ira de Courtney, parecía que iba a explotar.

**.-Yo…-** Comenzó ella, los abogados empezaron a cuchichearle cosas**. .-Acéptalo, estas tan perdida como nosotros podríamos estalo-** Le dije yo. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a un trato civilizado.

Courtney era la persona que le enviaba los paquetes de Hongos a Duncan, mientras este no lo sabía. Era una hipócrita. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, no podia dejar que algo como eso llegase a su expediente.

Oí como se iba, y yo le sonreía. **.-Te terminaras quemando-** Mi mirada cambio drásticamente.

Me mordí el labio recordando mi sueño, sentí como si me diesen un golpe, mi dolor de cabeza era terrible.

Caí desmayada.

**- DUNCAN POV**.

Gwen estaba recostada en mi cama, toque con la palma de mi mano su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. A pesar de todo, sabia que se le pasaría. Estaba feliz, sin embargo, no la dejaría sola ni un segundo. Courtney se había ido. Podría quedarme con Gwen, y podría ayudarla. Arregle sus cabellos y di un suspiro. Quizá el stress estaba volviendo loca a Gwen. Todavía usaba mi camisa, era adorable.

Oí unos pasos acercase por detrás mío, voltee y me encontré con mi papa. Podia ser estricto, y podíamos tener nuestros problemas, pero jamás habían hecho algo así conmigo. Era como un regalo de cumpleaños.

**.-Gracias-** Le dije, tratando de sonar lo mas amable que pudiese. Siempre pensé que no les importaba a mis padres, que era la oveja negra de la familia, y sin embargo, llegaron a ayudarme en uno de mis "crímenes". Todo por Gwen, de eso estoy seguro. Gwen les había hecho ver que podia tener potencial para algo.

**.-Te ha cambiado para bien, Hijo.**- Aunque parezca estúpido, estaba feliz con esas palabras, y más aun cuando mis padres aceptaban a Gwen. Mire a mi madre por un segundo y ella me abrazo, era un abrazo fuerte, de esos que una madre normal no te puede dar. Creo oír los huesos de mi espalda sonar, pero los ignore, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Pueden imaginar la escena, una mujer policía en su uniforme abrazando a su hijo, un adolescente punk delincuente, y este devolviendo el abrazo.

Después de que se fueron, note como Noah entraba a mi habitación, apoyándose de la pared y con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo. **.-Estoy esperando-** Dijo el. Le di un fuerte golpe en el hombro y después le dije "gracias". **.- ¿Cómo demonios lograste hacer todo eso?- **Le pregunte, el volteo sus ojos. **.-Soy un genio, así de fácil-** Idiota.

De cualquier manera le sonreí, Gwen parecía estar despertando, me acerque hacia ella y vi como abría sus ojos, temía que siguiese enojada. Sabía que ese beso era demasiado aleatorio, Courtney supo que Gwen lo vería. Ella me vio, y sonrió. Estaba sonrojada, no estoy seguro si era por la fiebre o si era por mí. Soy un ególatra.

Noah salió de la habitación, y se lo agradecí. **.-Me diste un susto, solecito**- Ella pareció reír, divertida.

**-Oh, pensé que nada te podia asustar- **Me dijo, su voz sonaba un poco ronca, nos miramos por segundos y ella puso su mano en mi mejilla. Se veía triste, aun después de que sabía que me iba a quedar. Me acerque hacia ella, estábamos a centímetros antes de que mis labios de conectasen con los de ella antes de que hablase. **.-No te quiero enfermar-** comento ella, riéndose.

Voltee los ojos y la bese de todos modos, ella correspondió y recorrió mi pecho sus manos, estaba excitándome. Nos separamos un segundo y ella me vio de forma intensa. Seguro podia decir algo, pero quizá tenia miedo de la respuesta que le podia dar. **.- ¿Qué sucede?-** le pregunte, ella me miro y sonrió un poco. **.-No se como he de sentirme-** Dijo ella, estaba jugando con sus dedos y se mordía el labio. **.-Tu beso… yo…-**

**.-Gwen, tus besos son los que me vuelven loco- **Le dije suavemente en el oído. Ella me miro divertida. **.-Hoy estuviste genial-** También le dije. **–Verte pelear con Courtney, fue difícil separarte de ella- **

-**Se lo busco-** Rio ella, que tenia un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla por las uñas de manicure de Courtney. .-**Oh si, tendré mas cuidado cuando me meta contigo- **Ella me lanzo una almohada a la cara, quedando ciego por unos segundos.

Se estaba parando de la cama. La tome del brazo**.- ¿Qué crees que haces? Estas enferma-** Le dije, me sentí como un padre regañando a su hijo. Ella me miro entre-abriendo su boca. Me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde, aquí venia la queja. **.-He dormido todo el día, no tengo sueño!-** dijo.

**.-Podemos ver televisión, te hice una sopa de fideos-** Gracias, persona que invento el micro-ondas. Ella prendió la tele y fui a buscarle la sopa. Ramen. La lleve a su habitación y la encontré viendo comiquitas, después cambio el canal, y empezamos a ver _South park_. Le ofrecí de la sopa y me miro suplicante.

Este era uno de los problemas de siempre. Le hice el avioncito y me golpeo.

Estábamos felices.

**- Una Semana Después -**

Arregle mis cabellos azules, y observe mi reflejo en el espejo. Con miedo, toque con mi palma la superficie de este. Nada raro sucedió. Volví a la cama y empecé a agregar sombras a mi nuevo dibujo. Guarde el block en mi bolso y baje las escaleras, estaba vestida como usualmente. Me encontré con mi hermano que estaba comiéndose unos panqueques. Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. **.- ¿Qué harás hoy?-** Le pregunte.

**.-Tengo una cita-** Me vi sorprendida, ¿mi hermanito con una cita? ¿En que universo estábamos? **-¿Qué? ¿Quién? Debo saber su nombre!-** Mi hermanito me ignoro mientras seguía comiendo, pero el tema era serio. No obtuve ninguna respuesta a pesar de todas las preguntas que le hice. Camine hacia la cocina, mi mama estaba cocinando. Me saludo y yo hice lo mismo.

Nuestra relación se había vuelto fría, y lo sabía. Nunca íbamos a tenernos la misma confianza, nunca seria como antes. Pero si lo pensaba, estábamos mejor. Mi mama no se llevaba bien con Duncan, pero al parecer, ahora no tenia ninguna opinión sobre lo que yo hacia. Ella seguía tomando pastillas a la hora de dormir, y hasta después.

Courtney había desaparecido del camino, mi padrastro estaba en la cárcel, y mi padre estaba perdido. Muchas veces soñaba que la puerta se iba a abrir y el último iba a aparecer, con un montón de regalos y cosas, pero sabia que era una simple fantasía, con dificultad recordaba su rostro.

Camine por la calle oyendo la música de mi Ipod, y tarareaba la canción. Mi vida podia seguir siendo un poco deprimente, pero hasta ahora, yo estaba feliz ¿No era eso lo único que me debía importar?

Di una curva, observando los arboles a mi alrededor, no veía ninguno de los viejos que siempre me observaba cuando caminaba, pero seguro ellos me observaban a mi. _All around me_ de _Flyleaf,_ sonaba entre mis oídos.

_I can feel you all around me__  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing__  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling__  
__Savoring this heart that's healing_

Divise la banca a lo lejos, y pude notar que Duncan estaba sentado allí. Sonreía y sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba, Duncan, la única persona que me entiende, la única persona que sabe como curarme, y a la vez, como destrozar mi mundo en cuestión de segundos. El me vio a lo lejos, y me sonrió, ambos nos sentamos en el famoso banco, y coloque mi hombro sobre su cabeza. El me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos quedamos en silencio, adorando el silencio a nuestro alrededor.

-**Te amo-** me susurro en el oído.

_My hands float up above me__  
__And you whisper you love me__  
__And I begin to fade__  
__Into our secret place_

**-Yo igual-** Amaba esa banca, ese simple lugar donde podia sentarme y observar todo, podia no pensar nada allí. Podia pensarlo todo allí. Y lo amaba porque era mi máxima conexión con Duncan, porque sin este, no habría conocido a Duncan. O quizá si, probablemente si ¿Pero habría sido lo mismo? No lo creo.

_The music makes me sway__  
__the angels singing say we are alone with you__  
__I am alone and they are too with you_

Escuche la melodía, la música, sonriente. Siempre seriamos el y yo, hasta el final. No se iría ni me dejaría.

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Y era cierto, nunca me sentí tan viva, con solo besar sus labios sabia que todo esta bien, y con eso… Podia vivir. A veces me entraba el miedo, de que me dejase porque no podia lidiar con mis problemas existenciales (Apuesto a que deben ser muy fastidiosos) de que se fuese y me dejase sola. Completamente sola.

_Take my hand__  
__I give it to you__  
__Now you own me__  
__All I am__  
__You said you would never leave me__  
__I believe you__  
__I believe__  
_

Saque el block, y le mostré mi dibujo, del cual estaba muy orgullosa.

El lo vio impresionado también, allí podia verse con exactitud la banca desde la ventana de Duncan, con los colores y las sombras de los arboles, podia hasta sentirse el viento, y pudo divisar, me di cuenta, que habían dos personas individuales en la banca.

**.-Somos nosotros!-** Dijo con tono sorprendido, y no se porque le causo tanta impresión. **.-No me digas…-** Le conteste sarcásticamente

Pero si algo que es cierto, es que creo en el, se que no me dejara sola. **.-Solecito, ¿Qué escuchas?-** Me pregunto mientras yo me presionaba a su pecho. El había adquirido cierto gusto por la banca, y aunque al principio me puse posesiva, aprendimos a compartirla. Me quito uno de los audífonos y se lo puso.

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

**-Feliz cumpleaños-** Me incline hacia el y le di un beso, robándole oxigeno.

Quemándome.

**FIN**

No es mi final favorito pero no importa J Seguro deje muchas preguntas como… ¿Quién es la novia del hermanito de Gwen? ¿Dónde esta el papa de Gwen? Etc.… etc.… Pero queda a través de ustedes :) Bueno, graaacias a todos por los Reviews


End file.
